Tears of Heaven
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Finn hates rain. Rain brings out the worst of the worst and the strongest monsters in Ooo. Rain is cold and depressing. But his most obvious reason of all, is his own past. When Finn searches for a friend but instead finds a new enemy, he has one question. Why the hell hasn't it stopped raining for three weeks?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters. AU: Fin has Finn Sword and Grass Blade.

* * *

Running Rain

Finn sat up, stretching and cracking his neck. The sun didn't seem to have risen, because it was still dark. He sighed and crawled out of bed, walking to the ladder and climbing down to the kitchen. Once there, he poured himself a bowl of cereal and began to eat it as he looked outside. Clouds. Nearly black.

"I hate rain," Finn muttered.

"Would you stop complaining?" Jake complained climbing down the ladder. "It hasn't even started raining yet. And what's so bad about rain anyway?"

"When it rains, it's because there are dragons in the clouds, peeing," Finn shrugged.

Jake stared at him, not entirely sure if he was serious or making a joke. Sure a few years ago he might have actually believed that but Finn was seventeen now. Surely he knew from Princess Bubblegum what rain was.

After a moment, Finn's face split into a grin and Jake rolled his eyes sighing. Jake got himself some coffee before sitting on the couch and sipping it. Finn leaned beside the window, staring out at the clouds and scowling.

"Relax," Jake sighed. "There are two good things about rain."

"Like what?" Finn demanded.

"Well for one, there's no sun," Jake grinned and Finn raised an eyebrow, neglecting to say anything incriminating. "And two, the rain tends to draw out the stronger variety of creatures and criminals."

"Fair enough," Finn sighed. "I still hate the rain."

"I know," Jake nodded. "But for now, just ignore it and come play BMO."

"Jake, I don't want to play BMO," Finn growled. "I don't want to fight monsters, I don't want to stop criminals, and I don't want to have this conversation with you, again."

"Then what do you want?" Jake questioned.

"Maybe I want to put on a frilly dress and dance around," Finn shrugged. "Or maybe I want to braid my hair. Maybe I want to slit my wrists, or your throat. Maybe I want to eat. You never can quite tell with teens can you?"

"What do you want Finn?" Jake growled.

"I want...to go back to bed," Finn stated.

"Well that's too bad," Jake sighed. "You're up and you're not going back to sleep. Go see PB, or FP, or Marceline, or which ever you're in love with today."

"Fuck you!" Finn snapped spinning to face him. "I moved on from PB to Flame Princess because of you. Then when you didn't support that, I tried to pull away from both and both decided they were too good for me. Don't you dare say it was my fault for being a flip-flop and don't you dare make jokes about that."

"Alright, sheesh," Jake groaned. "I get it. It's all my fault. Boo hoo, poor you. Just go to bed or whatever."

Finn grunted but didn't move. After a few minutes, rain began pounding the house and Finn's mind began to wander while Jake played on BMO. They both remained silent, the only sound besides the rain being Jake's game. After a bit, lightning flashed followed almost immediately by a clap of thunder. Jake ignored it but Finn flinched, eyes shooting to the clouds, still seeing something a thousand miles away.

"I'm going out," Finn finally said.

"Are you kidding?" Jake gaped. "It's pouring out! And there's thunder and lightning!"

"I'll be fine," Finn stated. "It's not like my swords attract lightning anyway."

Finn turned and left the tree house before Jake could stop him, sprinting out into the rain and away from the memories flooding his mind. Jake stayed behind, remembering a couple of things himself, both relating to a time when he had found Finn in the rain, in the middle of nowhere. Thinking back, Jake supposed he did know when Finn's hatred of rain had set in. Another thing that had happened to Finn in the rain entered his mind and he didn't even notice when his character was killed on BMO's screen. He didn't notice when BMO turned the game off and unplugged the controller either.

"Will Finn be okay?" BMO asked.

"He'll be fine BMO," Jake assured him, not sounding entirely sure himself.

BMO nodded and turned to look at the door that Finn had left open.

Finn ducked under a slash from a Why-wolf and extended his grass blade, bisecting the wolf, then spun, drawing his Finn Sword in his other hand, holding it in reverse grip as he slashed another across the chest. He flipped the Finn Sword around to normal grip and used it to block a Why-wolf's claws then slashed it with his Grass sword before putting the Finn Sword away and sprinting away from the corpses, leaving over a dozen in his wake.

_Why did it have to be then? _Finn thought._ Why her? Why is it, that whenever the heavens weep, it is always you who fills my thoughts?_

He stopped in his tracks as a massive black axe crashed down in front of him missing by little more than an inch. Then, Finn extended his grass sword and cut a blade in half, stone ogre holding it roaring in rage. Finn ignored it and continued, hearing the thing charging after him. After a few minutes, Finn entered a fog, following the path with a practiced ease before leaping across a small canyon in the path, landing safely on the other side just as the ogre charged off the edge, head smashing on the ground behind Finn as the body fell into the canyon and to its death.

Finn continued running, the rain beginning to get cold enough to sting his skin and the lightning was flashing directly over head, the thunder deafeningly loud. He leapt to one side as a tree exploded from a lightning strike, flames igniting on the trees around it and a burning branch crashing down in Finn's path. He leapt over it, his updated outfit protecting him from both the heat and the threat of burning.

He had long ago traded his old outfit for a black Tee-shirt and navy blue pants. He had discarded the hat a long time ago, about when he started hating the rain, and he now kept his blonde hair short, barely reaching past the top of his ears with the bangs just barely reaching a forth of the way down his forehead. He had grown some muscle, if not much, over the years of fighting monsters and criminals. He kept his Finn Sword in a sheath he had had made for it on the left side of his waist.

_Damn!_ Finn thought as he ducked under a skeleton's sword before standing and cutting its skull in half with his grass sword. _Where are you!? Why did you do it? You were supposed to be...Damnit!_

He slowed to a stop, leaning on a tree and squeezing his eyes shut against a memory, trying to block it out without success.

* * *

Finn sat against the wall in the makeshift throne Jake had made for him. He watched the other guests in the cave as they mingled and danced, all having the time of their lives while waiting patiently for the last guest. Finn himself was rather anxious for their arrival. It felt like they had been waiting for them for ages, in reality it was only about an hour. Finally Jake walked over.

"Finn," Jake began and Finn sighed. "I know you want to wait a little longer but the DJ's having a hard time keeping the songs going and the others are getting impatient. Can't we at least do cake and ice cream?"

"I told you no," Finn sighed. "We're waiting for..."

* * *

_But you never did show up did you?_ Finn thought somewhere between bitterly and hurt. _And when I went looking for you, you were gone. No one had seen you in days, in fact. I always was the last to know, when it came to you."_

Finn ducked under a leaning tree, standing and reflexively blocking a Fire Wolf's claws, cutting it in half then back flipping over the fallen tree as the wolf exploded. He ducked under the tree again and continued along the path. He looked around as he ran. Fire Wolves never hunted alone and very rarely left the Fire Kingdom. To find a single wolf in the middle of the woods that weren't burning had to mean something was wrong.

After several minutes of nothing happening, no more wolves jumping out at him, Finn finally slowed to a stop, memories finally blocked out by two things: his sense that there was something seriously off, and his sense of danger. Sure enough, a moment later a small army of skeletons began to shamble out of the trees, all staring at him and brandishing weapons. Finn extended his grass sword and looked around. There were a lot. Probably too many to fight. But that wouldn't stop him. He drew his Finn Sword as well, holding it in standard grip in his left hand, listening to the rain drumming along the blade while making almost no sound as it hit his grass sword. It was a bit disorienting since his brain was saying it should be making sound on both blades. After a moment, the skeletons all lunged at him and he sprang into action, spinning and slicing through their skulls, killing them all with ease while blocking their attacks with his Finn Sword.

Three slashed at once and he dropped to one knee, holding his Finn Sword up as the three blades all crossed on top of it, before Finn shoved them back up, standing and spinning, severing those three heads and the heads of several other skeletons that had stepped forward to attack. The others began to back away, barely two dozen left, and a single silhouette stepped out of the trees. Finn turned toward the newcomer and readied himself.

"So you've been sending these things after me huh?" Finn growled. "Why? Who are you? What do you want?"

"It should be simple for a great warrior like yourself," the silhouette snickered as they stepped into the moonlight revealing green hair, rotted skin, and pointed yellow teeth. "I want...your head!"

Finn snorted and sprinted forward. The skeletons all blurred over, standing in a defensive column between the two, charging.

"Get out of my way!" Finn roared, carving into them.

* * *

Finn shoved the door open then slammed it shut again, the windows of the house rattling. Then they stopped and the house was filled only with the sound of rain again.

"Finally," Jake sighed. "Where were you?"

Finn didn't speak. He simply dropped the head he had removed from the witch's shoulder on the table in front of him. He jumped out of his chair, staring in shock before looking at the ladder to the bedroom where Finn had gone.

"Finn..." Jake breathed. "Poor kid."

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Blooded

As Finn lay in bed, the rain pattered against the wall behind him. He grit his teeth, wishing he could shut out the sound but he couldn't. Finally, he began to drift off, sighing as his muscles finally relaxed.

* * *

Finn sprinted through the trees, praying he arrived in time. She needed his help. And he couldn't let go. Finally he reached a small clearing where a body lay on its side, facing away from him, red hair fanning out behind her. Finn sprinted over, dropping to his knees and rolling her over, finding her just barely alive, her feet already beginning to fade into mist and blow away.

"Looks like...we were...both...too late, huh?" she rasped, voice weak and barely audible. "I'm...sorry...Finn...I...failed."

"It's alright," Finn smiled, tears streaming down his face. "We'll get you to PB and you'll be able to try again."

She lifted a hand, gently wiping his tears away as she shook her head slowly. Then, the rest of her body turned to mist and blew away, leaving Finn to collapse into fits of sobs until he was found by Jake some hours later, the rain falling much harder by then.

* * *

Finn hurled himself out of bed, landing silently on the far side of the room. His reasoning was simple. First, the rain was coming through his open window and soaking both Finn and his bed, pooling on the floor under it. Second, he could hear something moving around on the ground floor, just below the ladder.

He silently moved to the ladder, looking down and seeing something massive and black moving around at the bottom of the ladder. When it had moved out of the way, Finn silently dropped to the ground floor and ducked into the shadows, scanning the room and finding the intruder in the living room. He couldn't see it well but he could tell it was roughly as big around as the King Worm but with what looked like a pointed head and a stinger.

_What are you?_ Finn thought. _And how the hell did you get in?_

He silently moved through the room, keeping to the shadows where he would be hard to see until her reached the door. It was still closed but there was a trail of water leading from it.

_The hell?_ Finn thought looking to the living room again.

He stepped into it just as the light came on and the creature was illuminated, hissing loudly. It was nothing Finn had ever seen. It looked like it might be a snake except that its entire body was covered in chitin like a scorpion's exoskeleton with a scorpion stinger on the back end and with a head shaped like an arrow head but with the entire thing being capable of opening and filled with razor sharp teeth. Finn spun toward the light switch and saw Jake staring at the thing in confusion.

"What is that and how is it in our house?" Jake questioned.

"No clue," Finn stated. "Shall we kill it?"

Jake nodded and sprinted forward, throwing a punch. The snake flipped its stinger toward Jake's fist in a blur but Finn managed to slash it with his grass sword, saving Jake from being stung. The problem was that the stinger wasn't damaged and crashed into the floor, smashing a hole into the basement where Finn kept his battle trophies. Finn spun, slashing at the snake again and his sword bounced off of its armor. He looked back at Jake to see that Jake's hand was broken. Finn sprinted forward, driving his grass sword at the snake's face. It blocked it with its stinger then smashed Finn aside and shot to the door, the stinger driving itself into the crack between the door and frame, jimmying the lock instantly and pulling the door open and shooting out, using its tail to slam the door closed after itself.

"That thing...can use doors," Finn blinked.

"Forget that," Jake shouted. "My hand's busted!"

"Yeah, we'll get you to the doctor's when the rain lets up," Finn shrugged looking out at the downpour outside the door. "Has it let up at all since yesterday?"

"No," Jake stated. "It's only gotten worse."

"I see," Finn nodded. "Weird. The sky's so dark. I think we should go see PB to see if she knows when it'll stop."

"Sure," Jake nodded. "They can fix my hand while we're there."

Finn nodded and they walked outside, Jake growing and picking up Finn then using his ears to block the rain. He ran toward the Candy Kingdom, stopping at the castle and shrinking down, both hurrying in out of the rain. Princess Bubblegum was sitting in her throne and smiled at the two as they stepped inside.

"Guten tag Finn and Jake," Princess Bubblegum greeted. "How can I help you?"

"You get weather reports right?" Finn questioned. "When's the rain supposed to stop? Oh, and Jake broke his hand."

"Doctor Ice Cream!" Princess Bubblegum called.

The doctor rushed in and Princess Bubblegum had her lead Jake away to tend to his hand. Then Princess Bubblegum turned to Finn.

"Strange as it sounds, I have no idea where the rain even came from," Princess Bubblegum stated. "Much less when it will end. By all accounts it should be a cloudless sunny day today, and most of this week."

"That's...strange," Finn nodded. "Alright. Tell Jake that I had something I had to take care of. Tell him I'll be home later."

"Finn wait," Princess Bubblegum called as he ran to the door. "About what happened. I'm sorry. I should have considered your feelings when I-"

"Don't waste your breath," Finn interrupted. "If I was angry, Jake would have come here alone. Yes you hurt me. But no, I don't hold a grudge. Not anymore."

Princess Bubblegum nodded and Finn left, jumping over the wall to the left of the castle and sprinting away from the city, entering the Evil Forest and sprinting between the trees as fast as he could. Over the last couple of months, he had combed almost every inch of the forest. The only spot he hadn't, was the one spot he didn't want to. The same spot that held the clearing that had been the beginning of his hatred of rain. The place where three different people had died. First, was his mother, who he had learned was alive and tracked down just in time for his father to put a sword through her heart. Second, was his father, who he himself put a sword through as payback, something that part of him still regretted. And third, was Flame Princess. She and he had been tracking a missing friend of Finn's and she had decided to search the forest. Then, she had been attacked by one of the last groups of vampires. Finn had saved her but one vampire had let slip he might know something so they had chased him. Finn had been attacked by the same witch whose's head now occupied a spot on the basement shelf from the day before. As he fought the witch, Flame Princess chased the vampire. Finn escaped and caught up just in time for Flame Princess to die in his arms.

_I swear to God if you're waiting here for me I might just kill you myself,_ Finn thought as he ran.

Finally he slowed to a stop in the clearing where his mother, and later Flame Princess, had died. Finn had set up a grave for both, despite Flame Princess having turned into mist, and since then had not been back once. Now he knelt in front of the two graves, praying for both women before standing and turning toward the person he had noticed as he walked to the graves.

"It was stupid of you to come back here," Finn growled.

"It was stupid of you to not ignore me," the vampire sneered stepping out of the shadow of the trees, eyes glowing red and fangs clicking as he talked. "Now you die."

"Where is she?" Finn demanded.

"I'm not telling," the vampire stated raising one hand.

His fingerless black leather gloves both exploded off, followed by his grey muscle shirt, then his black combat boots, leaving him in only a pair of cammo cargo pants. His toes had two inch claws, his fingers had grown six inch ones, and his pale white body was covered in scars that now glowed blood red like his eyes. His short red hair was cut in a high-and-tight revealing his pointed ears that Finn knew from experience could track his movements even during a fireworks festival.

"Shall we begin?" the vampire sneered as Finn extended his grass sword, wishing he had his Finn Sword with him. "Alright then."

The vampire blurred forward, slashing at Finn with his right hand. Finn blocked it then ducked under his left hand and drove his sword at the vampire. The vampire easily swatted the blade away then kicked Finn, launching him away and into a tree.

"Fuck that looked painful," the vampire snorted. "Sorry, I'm still not used to fighting something as weak as you."

"Weak huh?" Finn snorted. "Look at your hand idiot."

The vampire did so and saw that Finn had twisted his sword as the vampire hit it aside, effectively cutting a deep gash into the vampire's palm. The wound, while painful, would be trivial to just about anyone, if this vampire hadn't gone three hundred years without so much as a bruise.

"Not so weak after all am I?" Finn grinned standing and sprinting forward again.

The vampire slashed at Finn and Finn ducked under the slash, spinning around the vampire and slashing at him from the left while throwing a kick at his other side. The Vampire blocked Finn's kicked with his claws, mistaking it for the blade, and tried to catch the sword. it removed his fingers, leaving only his thumb, then carved a gash in his side. The vampire staggered away and FInn stumbled back, trying not to put any weight on the leg the vampire had nearly broken with his claws. Fortunately he hadn't done any real damage.

"You little shit!" the vampire snarled. "Die!"

He charged forward and Finn snorted and ducked under the slash, planting his grass sword in the vampire's heart. The vampire froze, stumbling back before laughing.

"It's not wood you fool!" the vampire laughed. "It can't kill me!"

"No," Finn agreed. "Grass can't kill a vampire. But bleeding out can."

The vampire froze as his heart began to beat and blood began to spray out of his wounds, all three having hit a major artery and the stab having severed the aorta as it exited the top of the heart.

"Wha...what did you...do!?" the vampire shrieked.

"Adrenaline," Finn grinned. "I coated my blade in it after you threw me. Didn't smell it did you?"

The vampire shrieked one last time before his body turned to dust and fell away. Finn stood, looking around before making his way through the forest, trying to stay under the trees as much as he could to keep from getting wet. When he reached the edge of the forest, he stopped, sitting down and looking around. There was nothing there so he lay down and drifted of, hoping there would be no bad dreams this time.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

MIA

Finn sat in the throne and smirked. It was a bit uncomfortable, being made entirely of stone, but it was better than standing around. Over the next ten minutes, guests trickled in until most were there and Jake had the DJ start the music.

"Time to start," Jake smiled happily walking over to Finn.

"Not yet," Finn smirked. "There's one more."

"Finn, she'll show up," Jake assured him. "But that doesn't mean we should keep the cake and ice cream from them."

"Just start everyone dancing," Finn sighed waving a hand. "Call Party God or something. Just keep them busy until she gets here."

"If you say so man," Jake shrugged.

He walked over to the DJ who directed him to a phone. a few minutes later, Party God appeared in the middle of the room and the DJ started playing his favorite songs. Finn pulled his phone out and dialed but there was no answer.

"Must have already left," Finn muttered.

Finn waited patiently for the last guest but after nearly a hour, still no one had arrived. Finn watched the other guests as they mingled and danced, all having the time of their lives while waiting patiently. Finn was getting anxious. It felt like they had been waiting for ages already. Finally Jake walked over.

"Finn," Jake began and Finn sighed. "I know you want to wait a little longer but the DJ's having a hard time keeping the songs going and the others are getting impatient. Can't we at least do cake and ice cream?"

"I told you no," Finn sighed. "We're waiting for Marceline."

He picked up his phone, dialing her again but again she didn't answer. Jake could tell he was getting worried now.

"You think something happened?" Jake questioned.

"Marcie can handle herself," Finn stated, sounding more like he was trying to reassure himself than Jake.

"Should we go look for her?" Jake questioned. "She's not exactly the type to break a promise lightly."

"I know," Finn nodded. "Alright. Let's go find her."

They walked to the exit but stopped when Flame Princess flew out in front of him.

"Where are you going birthday boy?" Flame Princess questioned.

"We're going to find Marceline," Finn stated. "She's not answering but should be here already."

"I'm coming," Flame Princess decided. "I'll fly you. Flambo, they need Flame Shield."

Flambo nodded and cast the spell on both of them then Flame Princess picked them up and flew them out of the cave and toward Marceline's. After about fifteen minutes, they arrived and Finn walked up to the door knocking and accidentally pushing the broken door open. He shared a surprised look with Jake before hurrying inside with Jake to search the house, finding it empty.

"Marceline's missing," Finn shouted out the window to Flame Princess.

She nodded and turned, flying out of the cave to look around. Finn and Jake rushed out and stopped as she landed in front of them.

"I don't see her," Flame Princess reported. "You two split up and look for her. Finn, you check the Ice Kingdom and Jake you check the grasslands since you're faster. I'll check the Evil Forest."

Finn and Jake nodded, turning and sprinting away from each other as FLame Princess flew away again. Within fifteen minutes, Finn reached the Ice Kingdom and a few minutes later, he was at the Ice King's palace. He sprinted into it and a moment later the Ice King flew out of a side door, shooting a bolt of ice at him. Finn ducked under it, slamming the Ice King into the wall and extending his grass sword, putting it to the Ice King's throat.

"I'll give you only one chance to come clean," Finn growled, Ice King, knowing full well what the unspoken 'or else' option was. "Do you have Marceline here?"

"No," Ice King stated. "I don't. I haven't seen her in three days."

Finn glared at him for a moment before retracting his sword and nodding, turning and walking to the door just as a column of flame shot up from the trees of the Evil Forest. He instantly leapt out the door, sprinting down the side of the mountain and through the Ice Kingdom then to the trees. He quickly wound his way through the trees, avoiding skeletons, flesh walls, and evil sign posts as he darted through the forest, finally reaching a clearing where Flame Princess was trying to fight a group of what Finn instantly placed as vampires. The day had been cloudy so far so it didn't surprise him that they were out. It did surprise him that they would fight someone from the Fire Kingdom.

He extended his grass blade again, charging forward and slashing at one vampire, bisecting him. Another leapt at him and Finn removed his arm then his head. Flame Princess caught another, lighting him on fire and hurling him into yet another. Out of the eight that were present, four were defeated, two dead by fire.

"Damn," one of them growled as the other three began to walk forward as one. "I knew that bitch was going to be trouble."

"What did you say!?" Finn shouted. "You took Marceline! Where is she!?"

He smirked then turned and sprinted away.

"Go FP!" Finn shouted pulling out a bottle of adrenaline and coating his grass blade with it. "I'll handle these fuckers!"

Flame Princess nodded and flew after the vampire while the other three charged at Finn. He stabbed one in the heart, slashed another across the chest, careful to make sure the adrenaline would be close enough to work, and then drove the blade down through the last vampire's skull and into his heart. Then, he sprinted after Flame Princess, finding her fighting a small pack of five Why-wolves. He quickly killed them all and they continued, Flame Princess leading the way until a witch stepped out in front of them.

"Keep going!" Finn shouted. "I've got this!"

He slashed at the witch and she ducked under it as Flame Princess flew past. Finn drove his sword down at her but she was already gone. Finn spun, turning just in time to block a swipe from a dagger the witch had drawn from her robes. She jumped back and slammed a hand down, seals spreading under her before several skeletons began to climb up from the ground. Finn snorted in amusement and sprinted forward, slashing at them. They fell quickly and easily but once he had finished, he turned back toward their remains to see that in their place were fire spirits, each holding a katana made of flames.

"Kill him!" the witch shouted.

The flame spirits all charged and Ichigo slashed at one, the spirit blocking the slash and kicking at him. FInn leapt back on instinct just as his Flame Shield spell wore off and he growled and frustration. The flame spirit charged again and Finn ducked under its slash, bisecting it only to be hurled into a tree when it exploded into a fireball. A moment later, the area lit up with explosions. As the smoke began to clear, Finn sprinted out of it, deciding to use the smoke to escape as he had only barely managed to escape dying in the explosions. He charged through the trees as fast as he could, hearing the sounds of battle and feeling waves of heat before him. Then, thunder clapped as lightning flashed and rain began to fall hard and fast, instantly reducing his visibility to barely ten feet. He swore, knowing that Flame Princess couldn't survive prolonged exposure to the rain and couldn't fight in it. Sure enough, within a few seconds, a scream rang out. He pushed himself faster and charged out into a clearing as the rain let up slightly, seeing Flame Princess on the ground in the distance, the vampire already gone.

* * *

Finn sat bolt upright, swearing and looking around. It was still raining and he took a second to recall where he was. Then, he stood, deciding to move on before more memories found him.

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

The Right Path

Finn stepped into the cave and looked around. Marceline's abandoned house was where it had always been, at least since she had put it there, and the lights were off, just as he had expected. He walked forward, pushing the door open and stepping into the house, memories washing over him. Countless hours of hanging out with her. Being attacked by her ghost friends. Being stuck in her closet. Going to the Nightosphere to save her. He sat down on the couch, not noticing the lack of give as he was lost in memories. He didn't move again until he heard the door creak open. He silently flashed to the shadows of the corner beside the door, waiting patiently as something moved around the house. He heard foot steps but also heard something dragging. He extended his grass sword then stepped into the room, ready to slash but stopping. It was only Jake with the Finn Sword.

"Jake?" Finn questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need your sword to look for her," Jake stated. "Where we heading?"

"Nightosphere," Finn stated. "Only place she could be."

"Not necessarily," Jake state. "However, it's the only place we haven't checked yet so we might as well."

Finn nodded and went to the kitchen, sighing and coming back empty handed.

"Since you're faster, do you suppose you can go get the stuff?" Finn questioned.

"Sure," Jake nodded. "Back in a bit."

Finn nodded and Jake turned and left, heading back to their tree house to get the necessary ingrediants. After he was gone, Finn slipped back into his memories and this time didn't notice the scraping sound coming from the kitchen. He only realized something was off when the door to his left exploded across the room.

He leapt to. His feet, drawing his sword and extending his grass sword as the same snake creature from the tree house shot into the room, stinger flying at Finn. He slashed it aside and darted forward, dragging his grass sword along the creature's body before leaping in a side roll over the snake's body as it swung at him. He landed on his feet as blood splattered across the ground from the snake. It shrieked, lunging at him and he rolled under the bite then stood, slashing at the snake as it passed again. His Finn Sword sank a bit deeper than his grass sword, allowing blood to spray out of the gash as the snake crashed through the wall. It hissed, slithering back out of the hole, stinger producing a loud rasp as it scraped across the ground.

Then, it lunged at Finn with both its mouth and stinger. He slashed the stinger aside and slashed at the head, managing to hit a tooth and push himself out of the way of the bite. The snake swept his feet out from under him then drove the stinger down at him. He rolled aside, slashing with the Finn Sword and the stinger broke free as the snake wrenched its tail upward. It screamed in pain, blurring out of the house and leaving a tail of blood. Finn turned back to the stinger just in time to see it melt away into goo. Jake stepped into the room and looked around.

"What'd I miss?" Jake questioned.

"That snake thing attacked me," Finn stated. "Marceline's going to kill us."

"Probably," Jake nodded. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Finn nodded as Jake formed the usual portal, opening it. "She better be here."

Then, they both stepped through, and the portal closed behind them.

* * *

Read and review. Sorry about the short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Night-o-Fear

Finn stepped out of the portal and looked around. The last time he and Jake had been at the Nightosphere they had been in a city of some kind. This time, they seemed to be in some kind of desert. Jake stepped up next to him and they exchanged a blank look.

"Better get walking," Jake sighed expanding and picking up Finn.

He began walking North, toward a light on the horizon but before he had gone far, a massive centipede burst out of the ground, wrapping around Jake's leg. Finn dropped off Jake's shoulder, driving his Finn Sword into the centipede and dragging it down the centipede as its insides spilled out. Finally he landed on his feet as a dozen more burrowed out of the ground and began scurrying toward them. Jake threw a punch, his fist crushing one before he picked up another and crushed it. Finn cut one's head off his his grass blade then spun, splitting the first few segments of another with an upward swing of his Finn Sword. Another two wrapped up Jake but were skewered when Jake produced spikes from his body. Another wrapped around Finn but he cut it into pieces with his grass sword.

The remaining centipedes all burrowed into the ground, fleeing. Jake shrunk back down to Finn's size and they continued through the desert toward the light. Finally they crested a large sand dune and saw the city in the distance. Between them and it, was an army of vampires, the one Finn had killed in the Evil Forest standing at the forefront, this time holding a double-edged ninjato. Finn extended his grass sword, glaring at the vampire.

"Think we can win?" Finn growled.

"No way," Jake snorted. "We need to run."

"Get this out of here," Finn instructed handing him the Finn Sword. "I'll draw their attention."

"You sure?" Jake questioned.

"Yes," Finn growled raising his grass sword. "I doubt you have the honor for this type of fight. However, we'll try it your way. And if nothing else, I'll get a fancy new sword."

The two of them charged, the vampires making no move to interfere or follow Jake as he ran away. Finn's sword clashed against the vampire's, sparks flying instantly. Finn risked a glance at the vampire's sword. It was entirely black, allowing for no reflection during battle to give away its movements, a smart feature. The tsuba was a rectangle with a bat stretched inside of it with the blade extending sideways from the bat's chest. Finn pushed off of the vampire's sword and jumped back a couple feet before darting forward, slashing again. The vampire blocked it and spun, allowing Finn to stumble past as his zanpakuto tore a gash in Finn's side. Finn stumbled away, the vampire darting forward, sword first. Finn slashed the sword aside then slushed in an uppercut and the vampire leaned back, one eye being slashed and blinded.

"Damn you!" the vampire growled holding a hand over it as Finn grinned.

"You made one mistake, Finn grinned. "Here, you can die as easily as me."

The vampire growled in annoyance and charged, slashing at Finn who blocked the blade then ducked under it, using his sword to block the vampire's knee, blood spraying into the air. Then, Finn spun and bisected the vampire, catching the sword and grinning.

"Finished so soon?" Finn grinned. "I'm disappointed."

"Then try us," another growled as all of the other vampires charged, all drawing either knives or swords of one kind or another.

"Damn," Finn growled, turning and sprinting away.

As he ran, the fastest of the vampires caught up with him and attacked and he used his expertise in dual wielding to eliminate them rapidly. The army of vampires thinned as he curved around, seeing Jake running toward the city and running to catch up. Finally he caught up with Jake who grew, grabbing Finn and sprinting away from the vampires as fast as he could, raising the Finn Sword back up to him. Finn took it, putting it back in its scabbard and held his newest sword in his left hand, watching the vampires gain on them.

"They'll catch us soon," Finn growled. "Why aren't they flying?"

"Come on Man," Jake sighed. "You should know flying is only an Elder Vampire power. If any of them were elders, it'd be like fighting against Marceline. We'd be dead instantly."

Finn nodded, understanding the power gap as the vampires began jumping onto Jake's head to attack Finn. The first had a pair of knives and slashed at Finn from opposite sides with them. Finn stepped back out of range then forward again, driving the double-edged ninjato through the vampire's heart before kicking him off into the next jumping vampire, both crashing to the ground dead. The next had a great sword which Finn ducked under before stepping forward and pivoting, dragging both swords across his chest. He fell backward, his sword driving itself through another vampire as one wielding a pair of short ball-and-chain flails landed on Jake's head, both flails spinning to his sides before he began whipping his arms around himself.

Finn watched the show for a few seconds before slashing horizontally with his grass sword and severing both chains, the balls sailing back into the other vampires before Finn's other sword sent the vampire's head spinning into the air. The one after him wielded an arming sword and a morning star. Finn blocked a slash from his sword then ducked under the morning star, noting that this vampire was almost as fast as the one Finn had won his new sword from, almost. Finn stood, slashing upward and carved a gash the length of the vampire's torso, throwing him off of Jake.

"These guys are kind of depressing me," Finn complained just as one of the vampires, who wielded a nodachi with a chipped and well-worn edge, took flight, easily overtaking Jake and landing across from Finn. "Never mind."

A hand grew from Jake's head and Finn passed it the ninjato before lengthening the handle of his grass sword to the length of a normal katana's, gripping it with both hands.

"This should be bad," Finn growled. "You're an elder."

"That's right," the vampire laughed. "You know quite a bit about us. How is that? Did you know one of us?"

"Shut up!" Finn snapped slashing at the vampire.

It blocked the slash, spinning and slashing back. Finn leapt back, barely clearing the blade's arc before stepping forward and slashing again. It blocked the blade once again before slashing at Finn. Finn ducked under it and blood flew in front of him, a gash appearing on his chest. He stood and slashed at the vampire who leapt over the slash, swinging at Finn. Finn dodged sideways, blood splattering along the Jake's head after him, a gash now present in his right shoulder. He stood, looking at the vampire who grinned, pointing his sword at him. Finn's eyes widened. There was no blood anywhere on the blade.

"Impossible," Finn growled just as the vampire darted forward, thrusting at Finn's heart.

Finn leapt into the air, flipping as blood splattered onto the vampire and Jake's head, a gash opening on Finn's back. He landed on his feet and turned toward the vampire. He heard a slight rustle behind himself, in range of his sword, as the vampire stepped forward, slashing.

"So that's the secret," Finn grinned spinning and slashing at apparently empty air, blood following the trail of his sword. "The elder is the invisible one."

Sure enough, the other vampire's sword missed Finn by a couple inches and the vampire Finn has slashed became visible, pale white with glowing red eyes, and collapsed, sliding off of Jake. Finn spun back around, stepping forward and drove his sword through the remaining vampire's chest before pulling it out and kicking the vampire at the army that was starting to gain again. Finn groaned and held a hand on his wounded shoulder.

"This isn't going to be good," Finn sighed looking back as several more vampires took flight, gaining fast. "More elders."

The vampires suddenly began to fall, a couple crashing back to the ground and dying as the rest steadied themselves and began to catch up again.

"Looks like they just became elders a moment ago," Finn stated. "They're no good at flying yet. But they're still going to be strong."

The first of the vampires reached them, slashing at Finn as he flew past. Finn ducked under the slash then grabbed the vampire's ankle and spun, swinging him into the next one's sword. He bisected that one and to more arrived, each swinging a halberd at him. He blocked the first and the second crashed into it. Then Finn shoved them both away and the vampires landed on either side of him, tossing the halberds away and drawing dual scimitars. Fin sighed as the two charged at him, slashing with their right swords and Finn leapt over them as their swords crashed into each other. He landed behind one of them, cutting his head off then blocked a slash from the other. The vampire swung the other sword at Finn who shoved the first blade into the other and jumped aside. The vampire growled in frustration just as darkness began to form around him and he hurled both swords away.

"Now die!" the vampire roared leaping off of Jake and expanding, the darkness solidifying until it was an enormous mass of tentacles and flesh.

Finn groaned as Jake held up the Finn Sword. Finn took it then leapt off of Jake who continued running. Finn slashed at the new elder vampire with the Finn Sword but it avoided the slash allowing Finn to fall. At the last second, it grabbed him and hurled him skyward, a couple tentacles following thanks to Finn's grass sword. The vampire roared in rage, flying up at him mouth first, his tentacles streaming behind him. As Finn fell, he swung the Finn Sword, splitting the tongue halfway back then used his swords to shred its insides. It crashed down and the vampires surrounded it. After a moment, Finn tumbled out of it and hurled the Finn Sword after Jake, standing and then charging at the vampires with his grass sword. The vampires all laughed, knowing Finn was only barely standing. One of the vampires stepped forward, swinging a Khakkhara and sweeping Finn's feet out from under him.

The moment he hit the ground, the vampires swarmed him, tying him to a wooden construct like a cross without the top arm. Several stepped forward with knives but one shouted for everyone to stop and they did.

"I have a question," he growled. "Why don't we just turn him and be down with it?"

"Because if we turn him, we don't get his blood and he'll be strong enough to kill us," one stated. "Let's just have some fun and drink the blood he drops."

The vampires all cheered and one of them stepped forward, moving his knife to Finn's side.

* * *

Screams echoed throughout the city, everyone stopping to listen with one exception. A female demon sprinted up the steps of Hunson Abadeer's castle.

"Lord Abadeer!" she shouted sliding to a stop. "There are screams coming from the desert!"

"Human?" Abadeer questioned. "That's impossible. The only human left is...hm. The desert you say? That's not good. Send the army. Bring me the human. Unharmed. Do not attack him. He will kill you all if you anger him."

"Yes Lord," she nodded sprinting back out of the room.

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Last Chance

Finn watched as the vampire walked away to get another weapon to cut him with. Finn's upper body was covered in wounds already and there was a massive bowl below him catching his blood. Suddenly, the vampires at the back of the army began to scream as blood sprayed skyward. After a few seconds, demons broke through the front line, quickly wiping the rest of the vampires out. Then, one cut him free.

"What the hell is going on here?" Finn demanded.

"Lord Abadeer would like to speak with you," the demon that had cut him free stated. "This way."

The demon began to walk away and Finn followed at a distance, the demons forming a wide circle around him. After a bit, Jake stepped into the circle, handing Finn the Finn Sword after shrinking down and kept a nervous eye sweeping over the demons.

"Why are demons escorting you?" Jake questioned.

"No clue," Finn growled. "They just said Abadeer wants to see me."

"Great," Jake sighed. "At least they're not vampires."

After a bit, they reached the city and were quickly led through it then past the line that usually waited to see Abadeer. They were led through a door and into a room where Abadeer waited in his humanoid form.

"Welcome," Abadeer greeted. "It's been a long time, Finn the Human."

"Abadeer," Finn bowed. "It has been a while hasn't it? Do you know why I'm here?"

"Not a clue," Abadeer shrugged.

"Marceline has been missing for a while now," Finn stated. "I was wondering if you knew where she was. I was hoping she was here."

"Sorry," Abadeer shrugged. "I don't know. Marceline and I haven't spoken in almost five years now. The last I knew, she was living in your world. If she's run off, I'm afraid that's your problem."

"But she's your daughter," Finn stated. "Don't you care? And why aren't you talking this time?"

"Because of you," Abadeer said dryly. "And for you information, no. I don't particularly care that she's missing."

"What do you mean because of me?" Finn growled.

"She had grown too attached to you and your world," Abadeer sighed. "I told her that it was unhealthy and would only end poorly but she refused to listen. She said I was an...how did she put it...ah yes, 'unbelievably selfish asshole that's always trying to ruin her life.'"

"Sounds right," Finn stated. "Fine. If she's not here, we'll be leaving."

"I think not," Abadeer spoke up as they turned to leave. "I may not be able to convince Marceline to stay away from you but I am capable of keeping you away from her."

"You're going to kill me?" Finn snorted. "Really? And what happens if Marceline is in danger and you kill me? She'll die."

"She'll be just fine," Abadeer stated. "My daughter is much harder to wound than some lowly peasant scavenging off of bugs in the deserts of the Nightosphere."

"I know," Finn smirked. "She trained me to fight. But if she's missing, there's something that is stronger than her involved."

"There's nothing stronger than her," Abadeer snorted.

"What about the Vampire King?" Finn questioned raising an eyebrow.

"He's dead!" Abadeer raged.

Finn stared at him for a moment before drawing his Finn Sword and extending the grass sword. Abadeer snickered holding his hand out, his pocket watch hovering in front of it. The watch glowed for a moment before a blade extended from one side and a grip from the other. Abadeer took hold of the grip and lowered the sword to his side. Finn sighed readying himself as Jake backed away, knowing how the fight would go.

"If you don't get out of my way, you'll die," Finn warned.

"I'm deathless," Abadeer sneered. "Remember?"

"Then I'll cut you into tiny pieces and throw you into a fire," Finn stated. "We'll test that immortality."

"Big words, from a human," Abadeer snickered. "Come. We'll see about that fire."

Finn sprinted forward, slashing his grass sword and Abadeer flicked his sword up, blocking the attack by placing the tip of his own sword against the edge of Finn's.

"That's...impossible," Finn gasped backing away.

"Would you like to try that again?" Abadeer smirked.

Finn sprinted forward, slashing the grass sword, again having Abadeer block it with only the tip of his sword. This time, Finn followed up with his Finn Sword but Abadeer pivoted his blade, the pommel blocking Finn's other sword while the tip still blocked his grass sword. Then, Abadeer stepped forward, shoving his sword at Finn, both of Finn's swords remaining stuck where they were. Finn leapt away, Abadeer's sword shifting to a slash and swiping across Finn's chest. Finn landed beside Jake as his blood sprayed out and splattered across the ground. He groaned, holding a hand over it and feeling light headed. His other wounds were still open as well so he had to be low on blood by now. He may be able to fight a couple more minutes. But he would never hit Abadeer.

"Jake, open a portal," Finn instructed. "I'll hold Abadeer off while you go through."

"What about you?" Jake questioned.

"I'll follow," Finn promised.

"I think not," Abadeer stated. "I'm done toying around with you."

Finn sprinted forward as Jake got to work pulling the spare supplies he had brought with him out of a pocket he had made in his stomach. Abadeer blocked Finn's first strike then slashed at him. Finn blocked it with the Finn Sword as he slashed again with the grass sword. Abadeer caught the blade with his hand then raised a foot and kicked Finn launching him into the wall next to the face Jake had drawn.

"Hurry up Jake," Finn growled charging again.

Jake finished, the portal stretching open and Jake sprinting through just as Abadeer drove his own sword through Finn's stomach. Finn spun, wrenching the sword free from Abadeer's grasp then leapt away, through the portal where Jake grabbed him and hauled him out, the portal sealing behind them.

"Hang on Finn!" Jake practically yelled in a panic, already sprinting toward the tree house. "I'll get your magic goo."

Finn groaned and reached up, pulling the sword out, barely keeping a hold on it. Finally they arrived and Jake stretched up the stairs, grabbing the goo and returning, using almost all of it on Finn. Once his wounds had healed, Finn stood looking at the sword.

"He doesn't need this," Finn growled. "Jake, lock this up. And bring Marcie's guitar."

The second time Finn had searched Marceline's house, he had found her guitar, stashed under her bed when she hid it whenever she didn't want anyone finding it. Now, Jake returned with it clutched tenderly in both hands, as if afraid of breaking it. Finn put the Finn Sword in the special case Prismo had made to protect it from thieves when Finn didn't take it. Then, he returned to Jake who handed him the ninjato they had taken from the vampire.

"So where are we going now?" Jake questioned.

"If she's not in Ooo or the Nightosphere," Finn began, not liking his idea, "then she's probably in the Land of the Dead."

"I see," Jake nodded. "That makes sense. Hopefully we don't have to deal with Death this time. Hey, speaking of the dead, where do vampires go when they die?"

"Hopefully they just stop existing," Finn growled. "It's what most deserve."

"I see," Jake nodded. "I don't disagree. Can we get going?"

"Yes," Finn nodded.

They turned toward the corner and crossed their eyes, opening the portal. Then, they both stepped through, and it closed behind them.

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Finn looked around and sighed. It was raining in the Land of the Dead. Jake sensed the shift in his mood and sighed.

"Finn, we need to keep moving Man," Jake spoke up. "Remember why we're here."

But Finn was already remembering something else.

* * *

Finn sprinted through the trees, Finn Sword feeling heavier by the second but he pushed himself faster. After nearly a half hour, he sprinted into a clearing just in time to see his father drive the grass sword he had stolen from Finn through Finn's recently returned mother.

"NNOO!" Finn shouted sprinting forward and slashing at Martin who leapt back, the grass sword tearing the stab wound into a much larger hole and destroying her heart.

Finn caught his mother but she was already dead. He lay her down gently, the rain stinging his skin and stood, turning back toward his father to see him sprinting away. He sprinted after him and caught up just as they reached the trees. Finn slashed Martin across the back and stepped past him, raising the Finn Sword. Martin stood, spitting at Finn who charged forward, slashing at Martin's neck. Martin blocked it and drove his knee into Finn's side then slashed at Finn's other side. Finn blocked it then spun, slashing Martin across the stomach. Martin staggered away before stepping forward and slashing at Finn again but Finn slashed the blade aside and stabbed Martin. Martin fell to his knees, holding a hand over his wound and looked up at Finn who grabbed his right hand, the grass sword unwinding from his father's wrist and wrapping around Finn's again instead.

"Son...please," Martin croaked. "Save me...please."

"Son huh?" Finn spat. "My father was named Joshua and he would never have killed his own wife. You're no father of mine."

Martin growled in anger and stood drawing a knife from the back of his belt and Finn swung once with the Finn Sword, Martin's head spinning away.

* * *

Finn shook his head and looked up. He loathed the rain. He wanted nothing more than to go home where it was warm and dry but he couldn't. He knew why they were there. He wasn't about to forget Marceline.

They walked down the hill they were on, bypassing the escalators and then walking past the line to the gatekeeper.

"What are you two doing here?" The gatekeeper demanded.

"Did Marceline the Vampire Queen come here?" Finn questioned, ignoring its question.

"No," the gatekeeper said shaking its head. "Now leave."

"Not that easy, sorry," Finn stated. "We need to see Death."

"Not a chance," the gatekeeper growled.

"Look, buddy, we aren't in the mood to just walk past you this time," Finn growled. "Either let us through or we'll cut our way through."

To accent the statement, he drew his ninjato and the gatekeeper eyed it for a moment before sliding sideways out of the way. Finn and Jake walked through the gate and began sprinting as skeletons by the dozens began charging after them from both sides of the gate. They sprinted between the sand dunes and and then stopped, dozens of skeletons blocking their way. Finn sighed, drawing his ninjato and Jake grew to double Finn's size with even bigger fists. The Skeletons all began speaking to each other using a rattling chittering language that was mostly just clacking their jaws. Finally, one sprinted forward from opposite sides of the circle, each attacking one of the two living beings in the middle. Jake smashed his opponent away, the bones breaking when hit then the skull being smashed when it collided with a rock. Finn, on the other hand, cut the skull of his opponent in half then let the body fall. The skeletons spoke for another moment before everything charged. Finn sprinted forward, tearing into his side of the small army, Jake doing something similar on the other side.

After a moment, Finn was too busy, and surrounded, to pay attention to how Jake was doing. He slashed one skull in half and two more would step forward to take its place. He spun, removing all of the heads around him before driving his sword down through another's head. He wrenched it back out then spun, smashing the buttcap through another skull. He spun again, breaking it free and bisected another skull, switching hands on the sword and blocking a slash. He glanced back and extended his grass sword, blocking a second blade then silently thanked Marceline for training him to fight one-handed with ninjato and katana, both of which were supposed to be two handed swords. He shoved both blades away and spun, cutting through a dozen skulls then blocked an axe before splitting that skeleton up the middle with his grass sword, grinning at how much more deadly it was than the ninjato. He blocked a spear with it and the spear split in half for a ways, curling back on itself until the skeleton stopped and Finn stepped forward, grass sword splitting the last of the spear and then the skeleton's rib cage diagonally. He spun, using his ninjato to remove the head of a spear then cut the skeleton's skull in half with his grass sword which then jerked upward, bisecting an arrow, making the two halves spin past Finn and into the skulls of two skeletons behind him who were about to attack him with axes. Finn darted forward, sidestepping a second arrow then split the skeleton in half with his ninjato and leapt into the air, spinning as a skeleton passed under him, having tried to stab him with a sword. Finn's ninjato split his skull and Finn landed on his feet, slashing another skeleton before the remaining ones ll backed off, allowing Finn to see Jake leaning against a boulder, blood coating his fur but only from a lot of scratches.

"You okay Jake?" Finn called.

"I'm gettin' too old for this Bro!" Jake complained walking over. "Why'd they stop?"

He looked around and whistled. He had killed somewhere around a couple dozen skeletons. Finn had killed almost double that.

"Another good question is, where are they all coming from?" Finn replied. "Think you can get us to Death?"

"Definitely," Jake nodded, growing to fifty feet tall and grabbing Finn, sprinting away from the skeletons and toward Death's Castle.

When they arrived, Jake shrunk back down at the entrance and they looked back to see the skeleton army not far behind.

"Oh come on," Jake complained. "They can't be that fast, they ain't even got muscles!"

"Come on," Finn growled. "We're running out of time."

They both sprinted into the castle, finding Death tending to his garden, as he had been the first time they had met him.

"Hello Finn the Human," Death greeted. "Jake the Dog. It's good to see you again. Don't worry, the skeletons will not enter my castle."

"Good," Finn sighed. "Then tell me, where's Marceline?"

"Are you still looking for her?" Death chuckled. "That is entertaining. Tell me, what makes you think I would know?"

"Simple," Finn stated. "A lot of vampires died when she was kidnapped. And besides that, I know that you're Marceline's godfather."

"I see," Death sighed turning toward them. "I did notice the spike in vampire deaths, yes. I didn't know why they died and I make it a point to never talk to vampires until after they've calmed down a bit from while they still hungered for blood. As for Marceline, she doesn't know I'm her godfather. Therefor, we rarely speak."

"I see," Finn nodded. "Out of curiosity, I have two questions. One, if Abadeer really deathless? And two, is the Vampire King fully dead yet? Or still undead?"

"Abadeer is a special case, in that, I cannot simply point and make him die, like I can anyone else," Death stated. "However, if I were to bless a weapon, any weapon really, it, and it alone, would be capable of killing Abadeer and anything else, no matter what it was. However, the weapon itself must be incredibly powerful to be able to be blessed by me without breaking, that ninjato you have would shatter. The grass sword already has my blessing, however, which is why it is so much more deadly than other blades you use. Now, as to the Vampire King, Abadeer, Marceline, the entirety of the Land of Ooo, and my own realm believe him to have been eliminated by Marceline herself. And, in all fairness, she did drive a wooden stake through his heart, shove garlic down her throat, and then leave him out in the sun to die. However, he has never passed through my realm, so no, he is not dead. I just have no idea how."

"I see," Finn nodded. "Can you open a portal to my house? I have a sword I want you to bless for me."

Death nodded and tapped his foot, a portal opening in the ground. Finn dropped through, landing on his floor in the basement and sprinted up to his room, retrieving the Finn Sword then went back to the portal and Jake lifted him through. Death took the Finn Sword, noticing the alternate Finn inside it.

"I see, this is Prismo's handiwork isn't it?" Death asked.

"Yes," Finn nodded.

"Very well," Death nodded walking to a small alter he had nearby and using the Finn Sword to slit one of his arm bones open.

Dust fell out of the slit and into a bowl resting on the alter before the slit closed and Death picked up the bowl, speaking in an dead language of the Humans. He poured the dust onto the blade on both sides then blew it off and gave it back.

"It's done," Death stated. "It's now on par with the grass sword. I know where you should begin your search next. The Vampire King's palace was in a land filled with evil. Rape, torture, heresy, and murder were common place. So, Abadeer and I placed a curse upon the land, that it should reflect that which it represented to all. The land burned, the people were engulfed in flames, and any who went in, died as surely as if they had gone in before the curse, just in a much faster way."

"Flame Kingdom," Finn guessed. "I see. Alright, thank you for telling us."

Death nodded and Finn and Jake both dropped through the still-open portal, landing in the basement and then heading upstairs. They stepped outside just as Peppermint Butler burrowed up from the ground in front of them.

"Master Finn," Peppermint Butler said. "Death has sent me with a message he forgot to mention. One of the Vampire King's most loyal and most deadly servants, his third in command, controls water. He can turn it into a weapon, using it to fight for him. He can also use it to create weapons and armor that even Death Blessed weaponry cannot break through. If you meet him, exercise extreme caution. The curse of the Flame Kingdom will have no effect on his water."

"Excellent," Finn sighed as Peppermint Butler retreated into the ground. "At least it won't be raining there."

He looked up and narrowed his eyes then lowered it again and sighed.

"Let's get this over with," Finn growled. "Jake, sniff out Flambo."

Jake nodded, sniffing the air for a few seconds then stopping.

"He's in the Candy Kingdom," Jake started.

Finn sighed and Jake picked him up, sprinting to the Candy Kingdom. Hopefully, their journey was nearly over. Though, Finn seriously doubted it.

* * *

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Captured

Finn dropped down from the ledge, landing beside a flame and rolling his eyes. He looked up and a raindrop it him square in the eye. He growled in annoyance, wiping his eye and turned to Jake.

"Since we're a good ways into the Flame Kingdom, I'd say it's pretty same to say this rain is a vampire thing," Finn spat.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Jake nodded. "We should get moving. Flame shield is only temporary remember."

Finn nodded and they picked up the pace, hurrying through the Flame Kingdom, which was now deserted of anything resembling a Flame Person. Finally they reached the Flame King's palace and made their way inside, Finn holding both swords ready. Once inside, Flambo climbed out of Finn's backpack and renewed both of their Flame Shields then groaned as his body grew. When he stopped, he was wearing molten stone armor and holding a shield made entirely out of flames in his left hand and a scimitar made of flames in his right. Just as he finished growing, vampires began to march into the room from the two doors leading deeper into the palace. Both groups of vampires wore black, bat-themed armor and carrying bastard swords with bats for cross-guards and tower shields with a skull sitting in a puddle of blood with a human heart beside it, a dagger sticking out of a crack in the skull, and a silhouette with rubies set for eyes behind it.

"Royal Guard," Finn growled, remembering Marceline telling him about them once before. "Looks like we're in the right place."

"Halt intruders!" the vampires all shouted after surrounding them and holding their swords out. "Cease resistance!"

"Resistance?" Finn snorted. "If you think this is resistance, I'd love to see what you call what happens next."

"I wouldn't," Flambo warned. "The Royal Guard's greatest strength is that they operate under a hive mind. They can even attack you blind so long as one of them can see you."

"That right?" Finn smirked. "I'd like to see that."

Then, the vampires parted as another, this one wearing a shoulderless cuirass and carrying only a pair of knives about five inches long, walked into the circle. Behind him, came the same snake that Finn had fought twice now.

"That thing must be the Vampire King's pet then," Finn guessed.

"This thing, is not our Lord's pet, though you are much closer than most people who call it a demon or a monster," the new vampire stated. "You are very well informed in comparison with the rest of your species human. However, in this case your information falls short. Allow me to introduce you to Thorne."

"Thorne huh?" Finn said raising an eyebrow. "Fitting name. What's so special about it?"

"He...is the personal companion of our Lord the Vampire King," the vampire stated. "And no, not like that you filthy minded insect. This is his...what was it you called it...Astral Beast? This is the true form of our Lord's power."

"I see," Finn nodded. "So then you must be the second in command."

"Wrong again," the vampire laughed, holding his hand up as a bone knife about thirteen inches long formed out of his palm. "Fourth. And still more than a match for you. My name's Rai."

"Not impressed," Finn shrugged. "So, where's Marceline?"

"Marceline?" the vampire laughed. "Haven't you heard? She died. She fought our armies to defend your precious Land of Ooo. But, alas, our Lord couldn't allow her to live. When a vampire as powerful as Royal Guard or stronger dies, they don't just die, they turn to ash. It saves time for the clean up."

Finn stared at the vampire for a moment, knuckles turning white before looking to Jake, who was holding the Ninjato, now covered with Garlic oil, silver dust, and adrenaline. Everything needed to kill Vampires. Jake nodded and Finn turned back to the vampires and sighed.

"Look," Finn sighed. "I'm really not in the mood for this shit."

"You never are," the vampire laughed. "Allow me to clarify your situation. You had trouble fighting the vampires of the Nightosphere yet all of those, including the Elders, were not strong enough to turn to dust. Every vampire here is an Elder, most even older than Marceline. The rain, is Lord Third's doing. As is your history with rain. He saw you as a threat before. So he gave you reason to stop caring. Reason to end your own suffering. Your father, a new recruit sent to kill your mother in order to prove his loyalty, and left in a state of death upon decapitation. We finished him for you. Or how about the fire bitch? That rain was Lord Third's too. He so loves to feel people die under his rain. Personally, I think he gets off on it but that's just me. Just accept it. We've been playing you like a violin for years. And now, we'll cut your strings. You have no further use to us."

"Sorry," Finn sighed. "But I have no intention of dying here."

He retracted his grass sword and drove the Finn Sword into the ground, the Finn inside it forming an unbreakable barrier around it to keep it from the vampires. Then, Finn held his hands up.

"I surrender," Finn stated. "Flambo and Jake were just leaving. They can't challenge you anyway."

"True," the vampire nodded, holding a hand to his chin in thought. "Very well. Return to us our Lord's ninjato that was stolen by a scum from the Nightosphere and they are free to leave."

Finn took the ninjato from Jake and hurled it at the vampire, the sword spinning through the air in a blurring wheel. The Vampire caught it by the grip, smirking at Finn for a moment before nodding his thanks and pulling out an empty sheath and putting the ninjato into it.

"I thank you," the vampire nodded. "Now leave. Thorne, please escort young Finn to his holding cell."

Finn nodded to Jake and Flambo who quickly restored his Flame Shield again before he and Jake both turned and left. Thorne wrapped its tail around Finn then slithered away. Finn looked back in time to see a Royal Guard try to pick up the Finn Sword and the barrier reduced him to ashes. Finn snickered then looked back in time to be hurled into a cell, smashing into the stone wall on the other side before Thorne whipped the door closed with its tail and the lock banged loudly as it latched.

"Thank you ever so much," Finn grunted pushing himself up as Thorne turned and left.

Finn rolled his eyes, looking down at his grass sword just as Rai tapped on the cell door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Rai stated. "For starters, if you intend to get Jake and Flambo away alive, you will comply. And two, I'm on your side. I can't stand the Vampire King, uptight asshole he is. I don't know that he would have actually killed Marceline so easily, as much as he obsessed over her before. I can find her, but only if you comply."

"Or, I fight my way out of this cell and kill you, kill the Royal Guard, and then I find that snake and kill it, then I kill the Vampire Dick and save Marceline," Finn shrugged.

"And then what?" Rai smirked. "You ride off into the sunset sharing your first kiss on the top of that mutt's head?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Finn snarled.

"Oh?" Rai raised an eyebrow. "Is that not the reason you've been searching for your lost friend for so long? Please, by all means, tell me, why have you been so broken and so desperate since we took her?"

"I...well...I just..." Finn blinked, suddenly at a loss for words. "I'm not...broken."

"Really?" Rai snorted. "You're so foolish."

Rai turned and walked away and Fin sat against the wall, head swimming suddenly and him unable to make any sense at all of the images and thoughts. Finally sleep found him, and the images organized themselves.

* * *

Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Fourth Guards

Finn watched the great snake cautiously. He still sat in his cell and the snake had taken to playing guard dog, eyes never leaving Finn. In the confined space of the cell and the hallway outside, there was no way he could fight the thing, especially since its stinger had finally regrown. Finn had been in the cell for nearly a day. His Flame Shield would wear off in about another three hours, not nearly enough time to leave the Flame Kingdom in the normal way. Jake would be out soon, though, and knew that he had to warn Abadeer and get his help.

Finn sighed, standing and extending his grass sword, the snake hissing angrily. Finn slashed the bars up top then down bottom, stepping out of the cell as the bars all bounced off the ground and the snake hurled itself at Finn. Finn dove aside, the snake crashing into the opposite wall of the cell and Finn sprinted away from it. The snake shot after him, much faster than before, now that it was in close proximity to its master. Finn reached the room where he had left the Finn Sword and found that it had finally been moved. He spun, blocking the snake's stinger then shoved it upward and darted forward, slashing at the snake. It blocked the blade with its stinger then swung its head around, snapping at Finn. Finn had leapt into the air, pushing off the stinger and launching himself into the air. The snake hissed angrily and thrust its stinger at him again. He blocked it and it instantly shot past, spinning him before swinging down and smashing him into the ground.

Finn pushed himself up, leaping sideways out of the say of another bite then stepped back toward the snake, driving his blade into it, breaking through the snake's armor, then sprinted forward, dragging the blade along its side. It shrieked in rage, tail flipping around and smashing Finn away before the snake darted toward him, jaws opening and acid spraying out. Finn rolled out of the way of the acid then gripped his grass sword with both hands, extending the blade a bit before stepping forward and slashing at the snake, the blade stretching all the way across and then cutting the snake in half the long way until the stinger, which proved to be harder, and stopped the blade. Finn retracted the blade to its normal length and turned to leave just as the Royal Guard began to walk into the room.

"Shit," Finn sighed. "I was hoping to get somewhere smaller before you showed up."

A single vampire sprinted forward, slashing at Finn who blocked the blade and shoved it back, slashing at the vampire. It blocked it with his shield and slashed at Finn. Finn pivoted, blocking the blade before the shield crashed into his side, launching him across the room. Finn stood, blocking the vampire's sword then stepped sideways as its shield crashed into the wall. He removed its shield arm and the arm and shield both fell away as dust. Finn slashed at the vampire but it blocked his slash then shoved Finn's sword away and slashed at Finn. Finn ducked and darted to his left, avoiding the blade by inches before spinning and stabbing the vampire through the heart. The vampire fell into dust and the rest of the Royal Guard turned toward Finn.

"I can't do this," Finn growled. "Should have stayed in the cell."

The Royal Guard parted and Rai strode forward, spinning a knife between his fingers, the other held loosely in his other hand. His face looked amused but his general bearing was anything but amused.

"You should have stayed put Finn," Rai sighed. "Now you will have to deal with me. Don't worry, the Royal Guard as a whole isn't as strong as me. And from me, it simply gets worse."

Finn growled in frustration and charged. Rai flipped both knives to reverse grip and blurred forward, blocking Finn's sword with one knife before beginning to spin, knives tracing gashes into Finn everywhere in a spinning blur of flashing blades and droplets of blood. Finally Finn stumbled backward, legs, arms, and stomach covered in fresh cuts. Finn growled in annoyance and sprinted forward again, slashing at the vampire. Rai blocked it again but this time Finn caught his other arm and then smashed his foot into Rai's knee. The knee snapped backward and Rai began to fall, Finn's sword flashing down at him. Rai lifted his injured leg, the foot kicking the blade away before snapping back to the way it should be and Rai did several back flips away from Finn.

"Not bad Finn," Rai commended. "But you must know that you're wasting your time. You can't defeat me."

Finn charged forward again and slashed at the vampire with his grass sword and Rai blocked it just as Finn's other hand shot forward, slashing at him with a thirteen inch dagger. Rai leapt away from it, the blade scratching his cheek, the skin around the cut beginning to turn red and hiss. Rai growled, holding a hand over it and narrowed his eyes at Finn.

"Single combat is better than a mob battle any day," Finn stated. "Silver dust and garlic powder. Along with a little bit of Adrenaline to get that heart of yours racing again."

"My heart won't beat form Adrenaline in my cheek," Rai stated.

"Nope," Finn agreed stepping forward and slashing at Rai.

Rai blocked it then thrust his other knife at Finn but Finn deflected it and drove his own at Rai's heart. Rai dropped a knife, catching Finn's wrist then grinned.

"Now what?" Rai asked.

Finn grinned just as the blade of his grass sword, now working like a tentacle past where it met Rai's knife, drove a second knife into Rai's back, reaching his heart. Rai gasped, FInn jumping back as the red began to spread from Rai's wounds. Finn grinned as Rai coughed up blood then glared at Finn as the grass sword deposited the knife in Finn's hand before returning to being just a sword. Rai growled, standing with his knives before sprinting forward. Finn dropped his own knives and stepped forward, ducking under both of Rai's knives and slashed Rai across the chest diagonally up to the left. Rai stumbled back before leaning backward and landing hard, the upper piece of his body rolling away from the rest. Finn sighed then looked around at the Royal Guard.

"Guess he underestimated you guys huh?" Finn asked as all of them readied their swords, now surrounding him. "Really? Oh fine then. Let's get this over with."

He sprinted forward, jumping at a vampire and landing on the shield then leaping off of it and over the opposite side of the circle, landing in the midsts of the vampires sword first, managing to steal a shield before he killed one of the vampires. He then spun, using it to block the swords of several that attacked him from behind. He spun, shoving the blades sideways and slashed but the guards blocked his attack as well before another shield bashed him into the soldiers behind him. He pushed off their shields, barely clearing the arc of their swords before spinning, slashing his grass sword at them. One fell before the next blocked it and the others all surged forward, swords first.

After a moment, they were all launched away, crashing into the ceiling and walls as Finn's grass arm whipped around and smashed one of the ones on the ground so hard the floor fractured. The vampire fell into dust and Finn's grass arm shot out, grabbing and crushing a pair of vampires before grabbing a fallen sword and slashing its way through a large group of them. Then, the arm hurled it like a javelin, impaling another three. The last of them charged at Finn, twelve in total. Finn grabbed two, hurling them into a wall where they exploded into clouds of dust then flattened two more. The last eight sped past the arm as it retracted to its sword form and Finn sprinted forward. He knocked a blade aside with his own then smashed his shield into a vampire. It staggered back, tripping four others. Finn used the shield to block one of the other three's swords then spun past the vampire, slashing at the next one. That one blocked it and stabbed at Finn as the one behind him did the same. Finn ducked to his left, the two swords passing over him and stabbing the vampire opposite them. Neither died, do to the blades not being made to kill vampires, but before they could pull them out, Finn blocked one's shield with his own then decapitated him. He spun, stabbing the vampire through the throat then pulled the blade out and dove sideways as five sword blades crashed down where he had been.

He spun, bisecting one vampire and the other four backed away, watching him before their eyes all began to glow red. Finn sprinted forward, slashing at one and the other three attacked him. He dodged aside and slashed at the vampire, the others lined up behind him. The vampire blocked it and Finn smashed the shield into its throat. It staggered backward, stumbling into the other one before Finn's sword drove itself through both of their chests. He dodged aside from another slash and grinned.

"So much for a hive mind," Finn grinned.

The three surrounded him, eyes still glowing, and Finn stepped forward, swinging his shield in front of the vampire, its eyes following the shield as Finn's sword flashed down at its other side. Its shield blocked his sword and the shield crashed into his chest. He stumbled back, spinning and blocking a stab then slashing at the vampire. it also blocked his blade without looking and Fin glanced at the others, seeing them watching him keenly. He flipped over the vampire, supporting himself with his sword, then slashed the vampire as he descended on the other side. The vampire fell away as ash and Finn understood.

"They share vision," Finn realized. "If only one can see..."

He hurled his shield at the one in the back, making it dodge to the side, turning away, as Finn stepped forward, slashing at the other vampire overhead. At the same time as it blocked the blade, Finn's other hand drove hist third and last knife up under the vampire's ribs into the vampire's heart, garlic, silver, and Adrenaline taking effect instantly. It collapsed, turning red for a moment before falling away into dust. inn sprinted at the last vampire, the vampire stabbing at Finn who sidestepped the attack, stepping past the vampire. The vampire's eyes followed and it blocked Finn's sword with his shield. Then, it spun and slashed at Finn. He ducked under it, sword dragging across the shield for a moment before slipping off of it and tearing a gash into the vampire's side. It also fell away as dust and Finn sighed resting against the wall. He had to hurry or else his Flame Shield would run out. Just as this thought occurred to him, rain began to fall, inside.

"Fuck no," Finn growled sprinting out of the room.

* * *

Read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Death of a Hero

Finn sprinted through the hallways, ducking through doorways and praying that the fact that it was beginning to rain harder wasn't a sign that he was getting closer to the third-in-command. Finally he found himself at a dungeon, stopping as the rain did the same. Inside Finn could swear he heard muffled sobs. He silently made his way down the winding staircase, descending what must have been a dozen stories. His legs ached when he finally stepped into the torture room, standing in the shadows and taking in the blood stains, torture tools, such as the rack a wagon wheel, a hobbling block, and a Judas Cradle, as well as an assortment of knives, scattered around the room. Chained to the far wall, sobbing into a gag and with a blindfold over her eyes was Marceline. He stepped forward and she began sobbing anew, seeming to think that he was the torturer.

Finn rushed forward, pulling the blindfold off of her and her eyes widened before she began to sob even harder, with relief this time, though. He freed her hands and feet with his grass sword and caught Marceline as she fell into his arms, blood covering most of her body and staining Finn's shirt.

"It's alright," Finn muttered, holding her against him. "I'm here. It's over now."

"Oh is it?" A voice said from off to one side.

Both spun toward it and saw a vampire leaning against the wall with a massive battle axe leaning beside him. The blade was shaped like a bat and the vampire's whole body was covered by a black robe and faceless black hood with two slots cut out for his eyes. The robe had two massive sleeves and when the vampire picked up the axe, the sleeves wrapped around it, still covering his hands.

"I was under the impression that your Flame Shield had only another five minutes," the Vampire stated. "And you're not getting away before then."

Suddenly, rain began pounding down around them, falling from the ceiling. Marceline picked up Finn, flying away from the vampire and up the stairs, smashing the door open and flying out of the castle and into the rain, Finn beginning to turn red slowly as his clothes began to smoke.

"How can I be so cold if I'm about to burst into flames?" Finn mumbled shivering.

"Hang on Finn," Marceline pleaded. "We're almost there."

She could see the point that the world transitioned from the Flame Kingdom to the Ice Kingdom. They sped toward it much faster than was necessary but just before they could reach it, flames exploded into existence on Finn's body, burning Marceline badly too. After less than a second, they cleared the Flame Kingdom and Marceline instantly crashed into the snow, making sure to cover Finn with it. After a second she was healed and began to carefully excavate Finn. A good portion of his body was charred and peeling and the rest of himself was missing its skin, the muscles and, in some places, bone exposed. Blood seeped into the snow below him but his eyes stared up at her in fear and confusion.

"Finn, I'm so sorry, I tried," Marceline sobbed.

Finn managed to nod, the pain of moving making tears stream down his cheeks. Marceline wiped her eyes looking around. There had to be someone who could save Finn. Her father wouldn't but maybe Death.

"Marceline," Finn spoke, voice a hoarse whisper. "Jake went to get your father. He should be here soon. Find him. Tell him...what happened. His sword...is...in my...tree."

Marceline's eyes watered but she shook her head, standing and lifting Finn then stomping her foot, a portal to the Land of Death opening. She dropped through then flew straight toward Death's castle, blurring past the gate then the rolling sands beyond them, past the river where Jake had lost his memory the first time, all the while Finn's blood falling and leaving a trail straight to Death's Castle.

Finally Marceline landed behind Death, Finn only barely alive but long since unconscious.

"Death!" Marceline choked out. "Please. Save him."

Death spun around, smiling when he saw Marceline then seeing Finn and his smile faded. He walked over, a hand hovering over Finn's face. He glanced at Marceline who looked to him with desperation.

"Please don't make me have a music battle with you," Marceline pleaded.

"I won't," Death promised, his hand glowing green as Finn's body slowly regenerated, however, Finn didn't wake up, and he didn't get any further from death.

"I don't understand," Marceline muttered, barely keeping from tears again.

"My name is Death," Death sighed. "I can't keep him from dying. I can restore his body and I could return his soul to life if he had been neutral enough to wind up here. In the state he's in, and with his soul as pure as it is, I can't save him and his soul will not be in my realm. I'm sorry, but Finn will die. However, there is a way that you could save him."

"I...I can't," Marceline said. "I can't do that to him. Please save him."

"I can't," Death said sadly. "Only you can. But only if you want him to have to watch those he cares about grow old and die around him."

"I can't doom him to that existence," Marceline sobbed. "I can't."

"Then he will die," Death sighed. "That's the only other option. Are you sure you can do that to him?"

Marceline began to sob harder, shaking her head and Death sighed.

"Marceline, from the time's I've met him, he would be devastated to see those he cares about pass away before him," Death explained. "But he would prefer to be able to ensure that they all live long happy lives than to be able to be on his death bed at the same time as them. And forgetting the others, you would still be there to brighten his world after they were gone. Did you know he came here searching for you? He didn't say it but I could sense he had recently fought your father, so he also risked going to the Nightosphere to find you. I would imagine that he also searched everywhere in Ooo that he could search without burning to a crisp, and possibly a good portion of the Flame Kingdom as well, before coming here. He searched for years to find you. Once here, he battled his way through the endless, unstoppable armies that reside here. When he got here, he was unconcerned about his well being or how many times his life had already nearly ended or the fact that, given who he was up against, his life would more than likely end if he went to the Flame Kingdom to save you. He willingly gave away he only chance to survive in order to save you. If you turn him, yes, he will be in pain when those he loves die. But he will be okay. Because he will have you."

Marceline stared at him for a moment before looking back down to Finn as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. She bent down, swallowing hard before biting him, Finn not even flinching. After a moment she sat back up and used a fang to slice her wrist open then held it to his fang wounds, using her other hand to force blood out of it, into Finn's open wounds. His skin was pale from almost all his blood being drained from his veins by Marceline. After a moment, Marceline's wrist healed but Finn didn't move. She watched him for several moments before breaking down, sobbing into his chest. Death turned away, returning to half-heartedly tending to his plants, unable to focus on it with his goddaughter's heartbroken sobs echoing through his skull. After a moment, Marceline tensed as a hand touched her head, beginning to stroke her hair comfortingly.

"Don't cry," Finn croaked smiling down at Marceline's tearstained, awestruck face. "I'm not going anywhere, ever."

Marceline threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest again as he smiled, sitting up and hugging her then looking up at Death who smiled and returned to his gardening.

"Thank you Marceline, you saved me," Finn smiled.

"No," Marceline sobbed into his shoulder. "I doomed you to watch those you care about die as you stay young forever."

"No," Finn smiled. "You gave me a way to protect the people I care about through their entire lives and to protect you forever. You gave me a way to be with the person I love most forever."

Marceline sat back, staring at him unsurely, not entirely certain she really wanted to know. Finn smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers gently for a moment before pulling away a fraction of an inch. She instantly followed, closing the distance again and he happily kissed her back. After a moment, she pulled away, smiling now, and lay her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, resting his chin on her head and stroked her hair lightly.

"I love you Marcie," Finn whispered.

"I love you too," Marceline smiled.

Finn suddenly tensed, the warmth filling him draining away as something cold touched the back of his neck before vanishing. He reached back, hand shaking slightly, and felt his neck, his heart falling as he pulled his hand back and saw the water on his fingertips. Marceline slowly sat up, looking into the sky as Finn did the same, both having the pleasure of having a raindrop hit them in the eye seconds before the rain began to pound down around them, reaching a loud roar instantly as it drummed off of everything. Both vampires scrambled to their feet as Death drew a black katana that glowed red and several thousand skeletons lined up in front of the castle.

"They wouldn't come in here would they?" Finn asked, looking to Death. "I mean, they'd fear you like your skeletons do, right?"

"My skeletons do not fear me," Death stated. "The moment they step into my castle, they fall into dust, essentially dying but they reform in about three months. Vampires, as is obvious with the two of you, have no such limitation."

"So we're not safe here?" Marceline asked.

"Not at all," Death stated. "Go. They cannot kill me, merely disable me for a time. I will hold them here while I can."

Marceline nodded, stomping her foot and opening a portal away from the Land of the Dead. She and Finn both dropped through, landing in Finn's living room and looked back to see Death fighting the same vampire that had been present when Finn had rescued Marceline. The portal closed and Finn sighed in relief before realizing it was still raining out.

* * *

Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Five

Finn stepped into his house, Marceline following and he closed the door. He went downstairs and then came back up with Abadeer's sword. As he stepped into the room, Marceline stared at the sword in utter awe and shock. Finn tossed it to her and then picked up a wooden sword from its place by the door. Marceline nodded as they stepped outside, back into the rain and stopped. Before them stood a single vampire wielding a sword identical to the ones the Royal Guard had been carrying. His left hand, however, was empty and he had metal finger sleeves on that were all tipped in points.

"Fifth in command, Conrad," Marceline informed Finn.

"Good," Finn grinned. "I was hoping I could test myself."

Conrad began to walk forward confidently and Finn snorted, walking forward to meet him.

"Be careful," Marceline warned. "He's better than the fourth in command but remains as fifth due to not being able to remain undetected. He loves to kill."

Finn grinned and sprinted forward, slashing at Conrad's left, Conrad's fingers blocking it before his sword blocked Finn's wood sword. Then, Conrad dropped his head, leaping forward and smashing his head into Finn's gut, blasting him backward into Marceline then through the door and into the treehouse. Finn stood, walking back out then walked around where his house wouldn't be damaged. He extended his grass sword, his wooden sword having fallen away, and then charged. Conrad made no move to avoid him or meet his charge. When Finn reached him, Conrad jabbed his sword at him. This time, Finn was more ready. When Conrad jabbed his left hand at him, Finn ducked under the attack then slashed upward at Conrad. Conrad blocked the blade before Finn stepped forward, sword stabbing at Conrad.

Conrad darted sideways, slashing at Finn's back but Finn blocked it then jumped back as Conrad began to circle him, raising his sword. Finn looked around, seeing Marceline waiting off to one side with his wooden sword. He held his hand out and she tossed it to him. The moment he caught it, he turned and blocked Conrad's sword with it. His other sword flashed upward at Conrad, who blocked it with his claws, jumping and kicking both feet at Finn. Finn leapt into the air, stepping off Conrad's feet and flipping, slashing at Conrad's head as he passed it. Conrad blocked the blade with his own then landed on his feet and jabbed his left hand at Finn again. Finn sidestepped the claws, allowing them to spark across his wooden blade then swung the blade upward, nearly removing Conrad's arm, if only Conrad hadn't gotten his sword up in front of his arm, blocking Finn's.

"You're pretty fast," Finn commented. "I have to admit, it's not as easy to kill you as I expected. So let me guess. I don't have any boost in speed or strength yet?"

He glanced over at Marceline who nodded but then looked thoughtful.

"Although, your reflexes and reaction time seem much higher than a newborn's should be," Marceline admitted. "You seem, different from the others. More...compatible."

Finn shrugged then turned back to Conrad who looked like he agreed with Marceline. Finn raised his swords, holding one horizontally and one diagonally in front of him. Conrad snickered and raised his own sword.

"Reflexes and reaction time equal to my own are not enough to defeat thousands of years of experience," Conrad stated. "I know killing. I am a specialist at it. A master. Killing is my art. You are but a novice. You have some skill, some inborn gift for death. You are blessed, to have a knack for killing on this level. However, you are not the only one with the gift. I, you see, and the one, true genius. I am better than anyone here. Even the King. And after I kill you, I will removed the arms and teeth of the Queen. And then, I will have my way with her until she begs me to kill her. And then, I will leave her for dead."

"I see," Finn nodded. "I can see the point where your plan seems possible. However, I can also see the point where it becomes impossible. You see, knowing your plans for Marceline, I'm not going to lose to you. And I'm not letting you anywhere near Marceline."

"You foolish boy," Conrad laughed. "Did I not just tell you? I am the greatest killer you will ever meet."

"Try me," Finn snorted.

Conrad sprinted forward, ground cratering under his feet. He leapt into the air, slashing downward at Finn. Finn raised his grass sword, the ground below him cratering massively before he shoved the sword upward and slashed Conrad across the chest. Conrad flew backward, hovering in the distance and watching Finn angrily but warily.

"Strong," Conrad snarled. "Too strong. You haven't fed."

"No," Finn admitted. "I haven't. And I don't plan on feeding. Not on blood, at least."

Conrad scoffed in amusement then shot forward, slashing at Finn. Finn spun out of the way, slashing at Conrad. Conrad blocked it and jabbed his left hand at Finn. Finn caught it and spun, smashing Conrad into the ground. Conrad stood, slashing at Finn but Finn blocked it, still gripping Conrad's hand. Conrad yanked, pulling it free but Finn kept the finger sleeves. He threw them aside, pulling his wooden sword out of the ground and throwing it to Marceline.

"One last time, shall we?" Finn asked holding up his sword.

"I'm not holding back any longer," Conrad stated. "Top speed. Full strength."

"Finally," Finn snorted. "Bring it on."

Conrad shot forward in a blur. His sword streaked toward Finn but Finn pivoted, blocking it then spun in a circle before slashing at Conrad. Conrad blocked it before sending a kick at Finn. Finn caught it, barely, grunting as the wind was knocked out of him. Finn spun, hurling Conrad. Conrad flipped over, shouting in rage and flying back at Finn. Finn snorted in amusement as Conrad approached. Then, when he was close enough, Finn bent backward under Conrad's blade then cut Conrad in half the long way, using Conrad's momentum to do it.

"There are only so many ways to kill a Vampire," Marceline stated walking forward. "But bisecting, that's a new one. If it wasn't for Death blessing your sword, I don't think it would have worked so well."

"Probably not," Finn agreed looking up as rain fell on his face. "So, the Third is still here. Who was the executioner that went to fight Death?"

"I don't know," Marceline stated. "But it may have been the Second in Command."

Finn nodded just as his right arm suddenly felt light. When he looked down, he saw a massive reverse bubble around his arm. Water was surrounding his arm and more was rising to it from the ground and from the rain, the water spreading over his torso.

"Marceline?" Finn breathed, seeing a shocked and confused expression on her face matching his own. "What is this?"

* * *

Read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Hydro Power

Finn slashed at the bubble now covering his entire right arm with his wood sword. The sword passed right through uselessly as the bubble continued to expand.

"Marceline!" Finn shouted, starting to be afraid.

"Busy!" Marceline replied, trying to break free of a bubble of her own.

Finn tried to lift his right arm but it felt like he was trying to move it through solid steel, not water. He looked around then up, seeing that the rain had stopped falling. Unfortunately, that was because it was forming a massive sphere above them.

"Oh shit!" Finn shouted. "What is that thing!?"

Marceline looked up, eyes widening as she saw the massive sphere. Finn began to frantically pull and yank against the bubble as water from the ground began to spiral like a tornado. Then, it fell leaving a vampire in its place. The vampire had on a pair of baggy black sweat pants, a black Tee-shirt, and a black zip-up hoodie with the zipper half way down and his hands in his pockets, the hood up. He looked to be no older than fourteen and was unarmed, with the obvious exception of his water ability.

"You shouldn't waste your time struggling," the vampire stated, voice sounding both bored and either annoyed or exasperated. "You can't escape my water. I can control it perfectly. Even if you had the physical strength of the Vampire King, which can destroy mountains, you couldn't escape my water. I know. I've fought against him before."

"How did you lose?" Marceline gaped, the bubble around her and Finn both now covering their entire torsos and most of their legs.

"I didn't, duh," the vampire said sarcastically, rolling his eyes like a true teenage brat. "I won the fight because he also underestimated the strength of my water."

"Is that right?" Finn mused nodding.

"No, I said it to sound tough," the vampire said sarcastically.

"You are an eternal teen," Finn pointed out. "And standing in front of a beautiful woman not too much older than yourself."

"I'm not showboating you ass," the vampire spat.

"Oh yeah?" Finn smirked. "And I suppose you couldn't beat me in a sword fight either."

"I'd beat your ass like a drum and send you to the Nightosphere so fast you wouldn't know what hit you," the vampire stated.

"Care to prove it?" Finn grinned.

"Fine," the vampire sighed, the water around Finn flying off of him and forming a broadsword in the vampire's right hand.

The vampire held it loosely at his side, looking as though he had no interest in fighting.

"Alright Showboat," Finn grinned raising his wooden sword as he extended his grass sword. "Shall we begin?"

"My name isn't Showboat, it's Poseidon," the vampire stated.

"The Greek God?" Finn blinked.

"That was what they thought," Poseidon nodded. "They made me look old. I should have flooded them."

Finn rolled his eyes and sprinted forward, slashing at Poseidon's head. Poseidon's sword flashed up at Finn's side, not bothering to block the sword. Finn diverted his sword downward at the blade, blocking it with both of his own, instantly being hurled through the air by Poseidon's monstrous strength, despite the slash being a lazy, one-handed swipe.

"Is that it?" Poseidon scoffed. "How the hell did you beat Conrad?"

Finn growled in annoyance and stood, charging again. Poseidon flicked the tip of his sword up, stepping forward and driving the blade at Finn's face. Finn spun past it and slashed at Poseidon. Before his blade was halfway there, Poseidon pivoted, his broadsword blade flashing around at Finn, who ducked under it and stabbed at Poseidon with his wooden sword. Poseidon flipped his sword around to reverse grip, blocking the sword with the flat of his blade before spinning, shoving the blade away before slashing at Finn. Finn leapt over it and swung his right foot at Poseidon. Poseidon raised his hand, blocking the kick with the back of his hand and knocking the foot away. Finn drove his wooden sword into the ground to catch himself then spun, kicking at Poseidon with both feet but missing. He flipped onto his feet, pulling his sword free and slashing at Poseidon. Poseidon slashed upward and his sword smashed through the wooden sword instantly before swinging down and tripping Finn with the flat of his blade. He rested the blade on Finn's collarbone and the sword became a bubble around Finn again, trapping him against the ground but leaving his head uncovered.

"I'll admit," Poseidon sighed kneeling beside Finn's head. "You've got skill, and you've got strength. Your reaction time is on par with the Fourth and lower. In fact, if you were on our side, you may even be able to be fourth, especially now that he's dead. However, my job isn't to recruit you. I was sent to kill you and bring Marceline back to our King. But I'll tell you what. Since you put up a better fight than I've had in centuries, I'll give you the honor of letting you fight for your right to live."

He stepped back and the water around Finn flew off and into the massive sphere above them. Then, the sphere shone for a moment before it began to grow and change shape. It grew four massive appendages that grew into arms and legs off of the still-spherical body. The legs crashed down around them, roughly four hundred feet between them, and Finn gaped at the thing above them, towering roughly a thousand feet tall. It had cylindrical legs, similar arms, but had two hands, both of which held a pair of massive arming swords easily as tall as it was.

"Fight it," Poseidon instructed. "Don't worry, his brute strength is no greater than my own and it is not as fast as me. It's only weakness is the medallion in the center of its body. Destroy that and you are free to survive."

Finn pushed himself up, staring up at the massive thing before looking over at Marceline.

"If I win, you'll let Marceline go?" Finn asked.

"No," Poseidon said flatly. "But I won't kill you."

"Then the only person I'm going to be fighting is you," Finn snarled extending his grass sword and stepping forward.

"Finn look out!" Marceline shrieked.

Finn dove sideways as a massive blade crashed down where he had been as the creature above them tried to stab him from above. The blade was so large that it opened up a massive chasm between Marceline and Poseidon, the blade missing the creature's master by less than a foot.

"Fighting me is not going to be an option," Poseidon stated. "Fight him. You want to survive don't you?"

Finn growled in annoyance looked up at the creature as it stabbed its other sword at him. He dove sideways again and narrowly avoided the sword then turned to Poseidon.

"How the hell do I fight something so massive?" Finn demanded.

"Fly," Poseidon snorted, partially amused by Finn's ridiculous question.

"I can't fly!" Finn stated. "I haven't even been a vampire for an hour yet!"

"And you're already that strong?" Poseidon asked raising an eyebrow and watching Finn in wonder. "Impressive. You're much more unusual than I believed. Very well. I'll level the playing field a bit."

Poseidon snapped his fingers and the creature exploded, the water crashing down around them all, leaving a layer of water two inches deep on the ground. Rain began to fall again, Finn's mood darkening considerably at the all to familiar feeling. Then, the creature crashed down in front of him, now roughly his size with a golden medallion roughly as big around as a baseball and flat like a coin now visible in the center of its round body.

"Now fight it," Poseidon instructed.

Finn sprinted forward, slashing at the creature. It blocked his grass sword easily then slashed upward at Finn. Finn flipped over the creature and spun, slashing at it's side. Before he could land a hit the other sword flashed over, blocking the slash with a stab and sending Finn spinning the other way and sailing through the air. Finn crashed down hard, rolling along as the creature followed. Finn stood, sprinting forward again and the thing stabbed at him, slashing on the side it knew Finn would dodge to. Sure enough, Finn spun to the creature's left then bent backward, its left sword passing over his head close enough that it removed Finn's bangs. Finn stood, spinning and slashing at the creature's back. Before it hit, the creature's right arm swung around, relocating and becoming the creature's left arm to block the slash, the hands inverting so that FInn stood between its arms again.

"Oh shit," Finn growled. "That's cheating!"

He leapt back, one of the creature's sword slicing through his chest as he did. He landed on his feet and the wound healed, steaming and hissing as it did before Finn stood.

"I see, you already have the healing factor," Poseidon mused. "And you haven't even had the pleasure of tasting blood yet. Impressive."

"I'd rather die than drink blood," Finn spat. "And as soon as I kill this thing, I'll destroy you."

Finn sprinted forward, the thing slashing at him again. Finn leapt into the air, flipping over the sword, which carved a deep gash in his left side, then flipped, the other sword removing his left arm before he drove the grass sword down through the creature's body, stabbing the medallion. After a moment of everyone standing motionless, the medallion shattered and the water crashed to the ground, Finn landing hard before using his grass sword to push himself up and then retracted it and picked up his arm.

"I'm impressed by your resolve newborn," Poseidon commended. "However, you should probably have been warned, even we Elders can't regain amputated limbs."

Finn held the severed arm up to his shoulder where it should be and Abadeer stepped out of a portal, placing a hand on the wound which instantly vanished, his arm once again attached to his shoulder.

"Abadeer," Poseidon snarled pulling out four medallions and hurling them into the air.

"I thank you for keeping my sword safe from them for me newborn," Abadeer stated, holding his hand out as his sword exploded out of Finn's Treehouse and stopped in his hand.

He held it out as the four Medallions began to spin, water flying up and swirling around them before forming four of the same massive creatures that the one Finn had killed started as. Each was on a different side, boxing them all in.

"I'll handle these," Abadeer stated his sword returning to watch form and he placed it in his pocket. "You take down the scum controlling them."

"Deal," Finn nodded turning to Poseidon. "So, shall we continue where we left off?"

"You mean with you down a sword an unable to stand against me?" Poseidon asked raising an eyebrow. "No. We won't."

He held his hand out toward Finn, palm and fingers flexed, then grinned.

"Witness my true power," Poseidon invited smiling coldly.

Finn raised an eyebrow before a spear made of water drove itself into the ground between his feet. His eyes widened and his eyes slowly rose to the sky to see a wall of water spears falling toward them. Finn shouted in surprise, turning to run only for a massive water arming sword to drive itself into the ground in front of him. He dove sideways, the spears driving themselves into the ground and those higher in the air curving to follow him. Finn rolled to his feet, turning and sprinting away, leaning forward as he began to speed along faster by the second.

"How is he doing that?" Poseidon growled, turning and trying to keep his arm aimed at Finn. "He's moving faster by the second!"

He finally spun, spears crashing down in perfect circles around himself and Marceline, spreading outward as they did. Finn saw them coming and spun, sprinting toward Poseidon and leaping between two circles. He slashed at Poseidon as he fell but Poseidon grabbed a spear and batted Finn aside with it.

"I see," Poseidon growled. "You timed your jump to pass between the rings. Impressive. You're the first to ever do that. You almost had me. But how exactly are you capable of moving so fast? Your speed was equal to that of a High Elder. To that of myself and my two Elders."

Finn stood, retracting his grass sword and crouching as claws grew and his fangs grew in finally. He growled, the sound animalistic and unnerving, even to Poseidon.

"I see," Poseidon growled. "It's been what, nearing an hour since you changed? You hunger for blood. You hunger to kill, to feel your prey's bones breaking, their flesh tearing. You desire nothing more than to feel their blood flowing. You've been growing steadily hungrier as we fought. Combat has a tendency to raise a vampire's blood thirst. You, however, are among the most easily hungered. Normally, even when fighting, it takes perhaps three hours for a newborn to become hungry enough for claws to grow on their own."

Finn growled again, crouching lower, his muscles tensing.

"The only person whose flesh I want to feel tear, is you," Finn snarled, voice barely more than a growl.

Then, he blurred forward, a cloud of dust exploding up behind him. Poseidon held the spear at the ready, smirking as Finn zipped around behind him, leaping forward and slashing at him.

"Standard attack pattern," Poseidon stated, windmilling the spear and spinning, the non-bladed end of the spear crashing into the bottom of Finn's jaw and launching him skyward. "You can't seriously expect me to fall to such a predictable attack style as that. We are the same, you and I. We are both predators resting atop the food chain and quite happy there. You cannot kill me by fighting the way I mastered eons ago."

Finn flipped in mid air, landing on his feet and blurring forward again.

"When the rear attack fails, a vampire's next instinct is to attack the side least heavily defended," Poseidon snorted knowingly as Finn sped toward the side that wasn't holding the spear. Poseidon spun away from Finn, the spear whipping around and the base of the shaft ramming itself into the side of Finn's rib cage like a battering ram, launching Finn and shattering three ribs, all of which healed before Finn had even landed. Just as Finn did touch down this time, two spears drove themselves down through his feet, making him fall backward. When he landed, his arms fell outward to his sides and two more staked his hands to the ground.

"You foolish newborn," Poseidon chuckled walking forward calmly, spear resting across the back of his shoulders with both arms wrapped around the back of it and hanging loosely in front of it but out to his sides. "Would you like to know why it is that I beat you? I doubt that your hunger-numbed brain can understand my words by this point, but it would still be good for you to know in case you decide to come after your precious queen. You see, COnrad may have thought himself the one true master of death, and perhaps he was the true master of death. But if that was true, that would make the Vampire King the God of Death, and myself the King of the Gods. I know how it feels to go on a blood rage, as you did when you attacked me this last time. You see, blood rage was my primary fighting style for the majority of my time as a Vampire, even after being an Elder. But as a Blood Rager, your common sense is dulled to nonexistent. You have no thought for self-preservation. And most of all, you have no control. Had you overpowered me, had you been able to defeat me, you would not have stopped attacking me until I was a bloodstain on the ground. And then you would have turned your sights on the nearest thing with blood. I mastered Blood Raging long before you were even a thought. Long before your parents were a thought. I was a Blood Rage master before your first ancestor was out of diapers. And like you, I too was quick to hunger. I know you better than you know yourself. You see, in exactly three seconds you will break your left arm free and take a swipe at my face."

As he finished his right hand snapped up, catching Finn's wrist as Finn's left hand wrenched the spear out of the ground and swiped at his head.

"You see?" Poseidon snickered. "I know you Finn Mertens. I know everything about you. And that's why you will never defeat me. But you and I will see each other again. Oh yes. You and I will meet again in the near future. But for now, adieu."

He drove the spear back into the ground, placing another in Finn's forearm before standing and walking over to Marceline, the bubble around her rising into the air and hovering beside Poseidon.

"You're...wrong," Finn snarled, making Poseidon wheel around, staring at him in shock. "I'm not...Finn...Mertens."

He wrenched his right hand out, biting the rain spear and ripping it out of his hand then pulling the other spears out of himself, standing as his wounds healed.

"I am Finn the Vampire," Finn snarled, his claws regrowing as he crouched. "And you don't know anything about me."

He blurred toward Poseidon again and Poseidon sighed, forming himself a trident out of water and swiping at Finn. Finn ducked under the swipe, however, and blurred around Poseidon's right. Poseidon spun the other way, stabbing at where he had thought Finn would be but Finn had reversed directions, staying behind Poseidon. Poseidon flipped the trident around, driving it backward under his arm and felt it tear through Finn, heard Finn shout in pain, then heard an ungodly roar of rage and effort before he heard water crash down behind him. He spun, eyes widening as he realized what had happened. As his trident tore into Finn's back, splitting it wide open, Finn had been using his claws in tandem with his brute strength to rip the bubble around Marceline open and pulled her out, causing the water to collapse as the medallion for the bubble had been on her back.

"Sorry about that," Finn growled crushing the medallion in his right hand and dropping it. "Shall we continue?"

"You...can control your Blood Rage?" Poseidon snarled. "It took me over a thousand years to learn that. How could you master it in under two hours? What are you!?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you mean," Finn snarled crouching again. "But I'm done talking. I'm going to tear your throat out and feed it to you."

Poseidon laughed and held the trident out beside himself and waved for Finn to attack. Fin charged forward, leaping over the trident and slashing at Poseidon's face. Poseidon flipped the trident over, bashing Finn into the ground. Finn lunged forward, slashing at Poseidon's feet. Poseidon leapt over the attack, spinning and kicked Finn in the face, launching him away. Poseidon followed, using the shaft of the trident to smash Finn into the ground again before spinning and bashing him sideways with the shaft again. Finn flipped over, skidding to a stop as Poseidon charged, swinging the trident again, again blasting Finn into the ground. This time, Poseidon flipped the trident around, holding it just below the head and began to smash it into Finn's back repeatedly. It crashed into his back again and again and again. Finally Finn raised his hand, catching the trident on a downswing and stopping it.

"I think that's about enough of that, don't you?" Finn growled, standing and holding the trident still when Poseidon tried to pull it back. "I'm tired of you batting me around with this ting. I think you're done with it now."

He shoved it forward, the three points driving themselves into Poseidon's stomach. Poseidon staggered back and Finn darted forward, slashing him across the face. The moment he did, water sprayed out of the wound, covering his face before water shot up from the ground, encasing him as Poseidon deconstructed into water, Marceline doing the same.

"I am very impressed with your abilities," Poseidon's voice spoke from the two remaining giant creatures that Abadeer was fighting in his demon form. "However, this battle has stretched on long enough. I'll see you around Finn the Vampire. And next time, it will not be a water clone you fight. Next time, I shall battle you myself. And I shall kill you."

Then, the water creatures collapsed, the medallions all shooting upward into the storm clouds overhead and disappearing into the distance. Finn turned to Abadeer who shrank back down to his vampire form and sighed.

"His power was much greater than I expected," Abadeer admitted. "I had trouble dealing with those. It would seem you had your share of trouble as well."

"And now the Vampire King has Marceline again and I'm so fucking hungry I might start eating the first living thing I see," Finn stated. "I'm just glad hunger granted me enough power to fight that freak."

"You're wrong," Abadeer stated. "It wasn't hunger that strengthened you. You are not a Vampire as you believe. You were turned by royalty, the only true vampire royalty. The Vampire King is the king through sheer power alone. Power enough to surpass even Death in killing. But Marceline, while not nearly as powerful as the Vampire King and his subordinates, is Royalty through blood. She is the child of a human and a demon. She is the one true vampire, born as half demon and half human, that is the true essence of a vampire. That was why humans originally called Vampires demons. As a true vampire, Marceline was capable of aging. She was capable of growing old and dying, granted much slower than a human, but still. However, the Vampire King infected her, corrupting her and turning her into the abomination all vampires now are. Vampires are nearly deathless, incapable of aging. Most, infect a human and the virus progresses slowly, the vampire growing more powerful as time progresses. However, Marceline had the strength and speed of a five hundred year old vampire from birth. Even after being corrupted, if she turns someone, they will be as close to a true vampire as she herself is. Not a vampire, but a Vampire Lord. Capable of achieving the strength and speed of an Elder from the moment they are turned. As you have proven. However, you are the first she ever turned. So no one but me knew it."

"How did you know it?" Finn asked.

"Because I am the ruler of the Nightosphere," Abadeer stated. "Certain knowledge exists only for certain people, instinctive knowledge that you can't explain how you know, you just know. Do you understand?"

"I do," Finn nodded. "And right now, I know that I'm going after Marceline. I don't need Flame Shield anymore, right?"

"That is correct," Abadeer nodded. "But you should eat first. I believe there are apples in your refrigerator. It should be enough to satisfy your newborn hunger."

Finn nodded and hurried into the ruined remains of his treehouse. One of the creatures seemed to have stepped on it at some point.

* * *

Read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Match-Ups

"What the hell did you do!?" the Vampire King spat, slapping Marceline across the face.

"I saved the love of my life," Marceline snarled, blood running out of her mouth from the numerous times he had hit her.

"You created a Vampire LORD!" the Vampire King shouted slapping her again. "How dare you create the one thing that could threaten me!? And don't you dare think I've forgotten your little stunt before. I don't care who you give your heart to but your body belongs to me and me alone. You will never see that monstrosity again. My most trusted soldier will handle him."

"Finn will tear your soldiers apart," Marceline spat. "And you will never own me. I love Finn, and I belong with him. You can go fuck yourself. You'll die."

"You belong to ME! ! !" the Vampire raged, slapping her so hard her head snapped sideways, her neck receiving a sprain, nearly a break that would be fatal. "I own you bitch! You are mine! Now, I'm going to punish you for trying to kill me. I'm going to punish you for creating an abomination like yourself. ANd when I'm done, you and I will have a proper man and wife reunion."

"I would rather die," Marceline spat, blood splattering across his face. "I can't wait until Finn kills you."

"Finn isn't capable of killing me, as you weren't," the Vampire King chuckled wiping the blood off his face and picking up his wooden knife. "No one can kill me, even Death."

"You will die on Finn's blade," Marceline snarled.

"We'll see," the Vampire King growled kneeling and slicing a shallow cut in her cheek, watching it heal instantly. "Won't we, my son?"

"Yes Father."

* * *

Finn leapt from the top of the mountain, extending his grass sword and glancing back at Jake, who had Flambo beside him. Flambo leapt after him, Jake forming a hang glider for him as he did. The trio landed in front of the main gate, Finn cratering the ground on impact. He stood, looking up at the gate and growling. A pair of Royal Knights atop the gate watched him and he watched them back, knowing full well what was coming.

"I knew I didn't kill them all," Finn growled as the gate opened and a hundred Royal Guards marched through, all ready to fight him. "I'll handle them."

Finn leapt into the air, all of the Royal Guards' eyes following him as he landed between the two up top and slashed them both, killing them before spinning and flipping off the wall, crashing down in the center of the army, killing a group of them before spinning, slashing a row of them. The rest all charged, slashing at him but his new speed and strength made slaughtering them easy. He knocked a blade aside, the Royal Guard spinning and stabbing a different Royal Guard instead before he slashed a group of them with his Grass Sword, using his claws to tear out another's throat before grabbing another by the throat and blocking three stabs with him. He cut down the three that had attacked and grabbed another, spinning him around and tearing his spine out through his neck then swinging it like a whip and wrapping it around another's throat, beginning to choke him. He slashed three more before yanking on the spine, tightening it until the vampire's throat had been crushed. One thing he instinctively knew as a Vampire, was that if a Vampire couldn't breath, they were dead. He spun stabbing a Royal Guard through the stomach and spun, allowing another to decapitate him before ripping his sword upward out of the body and kicked it at the vampire that had decapitated it. He spun, slashing five more before the rest all erupted into flames. Finn pun toward Flambo to see him shaking his hands which had massive balls of fire around them. After a moment of shaking the flames went out and Finn sighed.

"Dude, you were an animal," Jake stated halfway between afraid and awestruck. "You are the single most effectively brutal fighter I've ever seen. Remind me not to make you mad."

"Happily," Finn smiled turning to Flambo. "How did you do that?"

"I may have forgotten to mention this, but before I was turned into that form you used to know, I was the captain of the Flame King's personal Guard," Flambo stated. "You don't get to be that if you aren't powerful. Unfortunately, my powers only work here and require too much time to be useful. I also cannot focus enough to use them while fighting."

"I see," Finn nodded. "Well anyway, let's get going. We've got a job to do and a lot of powerful vampires to slaughter."

Flambo and Jake nodded and they all sprinted into the Flame Castle, sprinting through room after room before finally slowing to a stop in the Throne Room where there was a familiar massive snake with a scorpion stinger curled at the foot of the throne and an also familiar executioner sitting sideways in the throne, head resting on one armrest and his knees draped over the other.

"I tell you, the Vampire King truly did have a wonderful sense for thrones," the executioner stated. "Very comfortable. But I suppose my relaxation time is over now huh? Allow me to begin the introductions. My name is Michael. I am not among the numbered fools you have been battling. I did not want to have my power publicized. Instead of being a number, I was made captain of my King's Royal Guard, the same that you and your friend have slaughtered."

"Then I'll finish the job," Finn grinned extending his grass sword.

"No," Flambo stated. "I'll take him. Let's see which Captain is superior. You need to rescue your girl, right?"

"Yeah," Finn nodded. "You sure about this?"

"Absolutely," Flambo nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"I'll handle the filthy snake," Jake stated raising a sword he had taken from a dead Royal Guard. "I'll tear it apart."

"Thorne is not some filthy snake," Michael stated. "Thorne is the embodiment of my King's power."

"An Astral Beast?" Jake blinked. "I see. So if it dies, your King is powerless."

"Not so," Michael smirked. "His power would not lessen at all. And Thorne will simply be reborn endlessly so long as our King draws breath. Right, Finn the Vampire Lord?"

"So you know huh?" Finn growled. "Fine. Tell me, where is the King? I need to speak with him."

"Is that so?" Michael asked grinning. "Very well. He is in the dungeon with his Queen."

He indicated a door to the left of the throne.

"I see," Finn nodded. "Since you would never tell me where the King is, that means he's through this door."

He walked through the other door, Michael sighing and shaking his head as he did.

"I tried to tell him," Michael sighed. "Well, I suppose it no longer matters."

* * *

Finn sprinted up the last of the stairs, kicking the door open and froze. He was wrong. Marceline was not in the tower, though Finn had thought it might actually be the dungeon. While Marceline may not have been present, the room was not empty. In fact, it was far from it. There were exactly six vampires in the room. None were of the standard variety, however.

One of the six was a loud of dark smoke with a pair of glowing red eyes. Another had four arms, dark grey, almost stone-like skin and four curved knives with the top two held in standard grip and the bottom two in reverse grip. A third looked exceptionally human, except for the fact that his right fist and half of his forearm were made out of lava. The fourth was zipping around the ceiling from corner to corner as a lime green humanoid made out of lightning. The fifth and sixth both looked relatively normal except that one had a pair of large black bat wings, and the other had a pair of black feathered wings.

"Well well well," Finn sighed. "Mutant vampires. A black angel, a black demon, a lightning bug, a lava freak, a four-armed monstrosity, and a walking smoke bomb. This ought to be cute. So who are you idiots?"

"We are the sons of the King," the one with the bat wings stated. "All of the same age and litter-"

"Litter," Finn blinked. "What are you, dogs?"

"Vampires are incapable of breeding as living things do, something you are undoubtedly not aware of," the vampire stated. "To get around it, the two Vampires' DNA is combined into a piece of one of their flesh, usually just a small one that would heal. That flesh then grows into their offspring which are born dead. The offspring are then brought to life by having blood dripped into their hearts. The wound heals and they grow to adolescence before their bodies cease aging."

"I see, and then, I'd imagine, your unusual powers began to develop," Finn guessed. "Such as wings, or extra arms, or smoke, or water control."

"Excellent guess," the bat-winged vampire nodded. "Yes, Poseidon is the greatest of us seven siblings. I am Amon, thought to be a demon by humans, though my appearance took a massive hit. This-" he indicated the one with the feathered wing, "-is Belieal, long known as a fallen angel by the humans, mostly the Christians. My smoke brother has changed his name so many times we forgot his true name. This week he is going by Gabriel. Our lightning brother goes by Spark. Our lava brother is named Blaze, coincidentally. And this-" he indicated his four-armed brother, "is Khan."

"Nice to meet you all," Finn nodded. "Now, shall we all die again?"

* * *

Read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Destructive Battle

Flambo ducked as the snake sailed over him, Jake wedged in its mouth, using the sword to keep it from closing its mouth. The snake crashed through three walls into the Castle's Courtyard. Flambo stood again, blocking the executioner's battleaxe with his shield, pivoting so that the battleaxe skidded across the shield and continued. As Flambo continued his spin, he slashed his scimitar at the vampire but it leapt over the sword easily then landed, swinging the battleaxe down at him. Flambo spun, diving out of the way as the battleaxe crashed down into the ground. Flambo stood, driving his sword into the ground and growling in effort. A fissure shot away from his sword toward the executioner. The executioner turned sideways but the fissure stopped beside him. Then, a glowing ball of flame appeared at the end and exploded, launching the executioner and blasting his executioner's robe to bits, leaving the mask. He landed on his feet, his pitch black full plate armor smoking as he did.

"Damn you," the vampire snarled. "I almost felt that."

"I see," Flambo smirked. "You're prepped for battle at all times."

The vampire grinned and raised his axe again. Flambo laughed, sprinting forward as the vampire began to spin the axe around like a baton, attacking Flambo rapidly with both ends, causing Flambo to barely be able to keep up.

"I don't think you saw Finn's battle with Poseidon, but allow me to give you a bit of information about it," the vampire stated. "He is the greatest fighter in history, and I am his greatest student. You cannot beat me."

"Probably," Flambo laughed. "But it's worth the effort to try to find out."

The Vampire sighed, raising his axe again and Flambo charged, both combatants grinning.

* * *

Jake leapt over the snake's stinger, slashing at its tail. His sword carved a deep gash in the snake's hide before it lunged at him. He shrank himself, wedging his sword between its upper and lower jaws then expanded, using his size to keep it from biting him. The snake crashed through several walls before the two of them plummeted several stories into a courtyard. They crashed down hard, Jake shrinking down and flying away from the snake with his sword. As he landed, the snake hissed loudly, its stinger flying at him. He rolled out of the way, slashing at its tail but it curved its body out of the way then swung around, smashing Jake aside with its head. Jake crashed into the wall and it lunged at him again. Again he shrunk down to avoid being bitten but this time he wedged his sword between two teeth on the top and bottom before diving sideways. The snake still bit down and the sword blade drove itself up through its upper jaw. The snake shrieked and began whippings its head around before the tail broke the blade in half and then wrenched it out through its mouth.

"What is this thing," Jake grumbled. "I'm sorry Bro, but I don't know if I can beat this thing man."

* * *

Finn leapt into the air over a swipe from Blaze before leaping backward out the window as Gabriel flew out, forming behind him and grabbing his arms, holding them spread wide as Spark flew out, driving a punch at him. Finn back-flipped out of the way, Spark's hand passing through Gabriel's chest and dispersing him, freeing Finn who began to fall. Belieal caught him by the throat, crushing it slowly as Finn tried to break his hands free of his neck. After several seconds, Finn picked his feet up, kicking Belieal and sending him rocketing into the castle and out the far side of the tower again. Amon flew out the window carrying Blaze in one hand and Khan in the other. He spun, hurling Blaze at Finn as Finn fell. Finn extended his grass sword and slashed upward at Blaze, splitting him in half the long way. Blaze reconnected behind Finn, his wound turning to lava briefly to do it. Then, Blaze flipped over, punching Finn and blasting him into the ground below. Finn stood, his legs shaking, then dove sideways out of the way of Khan, who crashed down knives first.

"You would think that a Vampire Lord would be able to fight better than this," Amon snickered, landing in front of Khan as the others all landed around him. "Then again, we aren't exactly normal vampires ourselves are we?"

"No," Finn growled extending his grass sword again. "You're all monsters. And you will be eliminated."

"By who, you?" Amon laughed. "Khan, show this idiot who he's dealing with."

"Gladly," Khan snarled beginning forward. "You, my friend, made a mistake in fighting us. We've never lost."

"No, you, my friend, made a much more horrible mistake," Finn grinned raising his sword. "In the air, I can't fight. Because I can't fly. But down here, on the ground, you can't beat me."

Khan leapt forward, slashing at Finn with two knives and Finn ducked under them, standing and slashing upward at Khan. Khan's reaction time proved to be excellent since he escaped the attack with a paper cut but the wound was enough to prove that Finn was, in fact, better than he had expected.

"I see," Khan growled. "It would seem I underestimated you. Your reaction time and speed are level with Poseidon, if not greater."

"Greater," Finn grinned retracting his sword and extending his claws, crouching and snarling. "I could have beat him."

Khan snorted in amusement and charged again. This time, Finn blurred straight forward, getting past Khan's slash instantly and catching both arms with one hand, now standing nose-to-nose with Khan, too close to attack.

"Now what?" Finn growled, free hand's claws pressing against the vampire's stomach.

"You...you're fast," Khan growled. "Shall we Gabriel?"

"Let's," Gabriel sneered, voice barely above a hoarse whisper.

Both darted forward and Khan spun, slashing at Finn from the left as Gabriel charged at him from the right. Finn leapt over both, Khan's attacks passing through Gabriel harmlessly before Gabriel flew into the air, grabbing at Finn. Finn flipped, heel bringing his heel down on the top of Gabriel's head and splitting him in half. Then, he landed on all fours and looked sideways as Khan stepped forward, all four knives descending at him. Finn growled, darting past him then spinning out of Spark's path, allowing Spark to crash into Khan. Blaze stepped forward, swinging a punch at Finn but Finn darted around him then jumped, kicking Belieal away then leapt at Amon. Amon caught Finn's hands, both struggling to push the other's arms back. Khan leapt at Finn's back and Finn spun, smashing Khan aside with Amon before releasing the vampire and sending Amon crashing into Belieal.

Spark and Blaze charged at Finn from opposite sides and Finn jumped over them, allowing them to crash into each other before Finn flipped in midair and kicked Blaze in the back, launching both into the side of the castle, blasting them through the wall. He spun, ducking under Gabriel's hands then slashed through his torso several times, dispersing him. Belieal and Amon flew past, grabbing Finn on the way and lifted him into the air a hundred feet. Spark shot out of the roof of the castle at him. Finn clapped his hands, throwing the two winged vampires into Spark and both lit up with electricity. Finn looked down and saw Khan below him. He extended his grass sword and angled his body toward Khan, rocketing down at him.

"Get him!" Amon shouted, realizing what Finn was planning.

Gabriel flew at Finn from the side but Finn spun, bisecting him with the grass sword then crashed down on Khan, driving the grass sword through Khan's heart at the same time as Khan's four knives embedded themselves in Finn's sides. Finn stood, pulling his sword free of the corpse then pulled the four wood knives out and spun, hurling them at the winged vampires. They both avoided them as Blaze exploded up from the castle, blasting the side wide open as he did, now towering almost eighty feet in the air and entirely lava.

"DIE! ! !" Blaze raged, swinging his massive fist down at Finn.

Before it hit, Finn flipped over it, slashing it with his grass sword. The sword suffered no damage but Blaze's hand began to spray lava.

"What!?" Amon shouted. "That sword's been blessed by death!"

Finn grinned, spinning and blocking a long sword made out of electricity and held by Spark.

"You want a sword fight?" Spark snarled. "Try me."

Finn shoved the sword upward and slashed at Spark's stomach but Spark formed a second sword and batted Finn's aside then slashed at him. Finn ducked under the slash and slashed upward at Spark. Spark stepped back, the sword flashing through the air in front of him just before Blaze's fist erupted from Finn's abdomen, Finn's blood splattering over the ground and Spark who shouted in pain, leaping back as Blaze pulled his fist back out.

"Damn," Finn growled, staggering forward and holding his wound.

"You've lost," Blaze sneered.

"Is that right?" Finn grinned as a portal opened over him and a bottle of blood fell through.

"What is...no," Amon snarled. "Stop him!"

Finn spun, slashing at Blaze and making him leapt back then emptied the bottle, coughing and spitting, trying to get the taste out of his mouth after.

"Nasty shit," Finn growled as his wound healed. "I think I'll stick to drinking red."

"Damnit," Amon growled. "Kill him!"

Gabriel and Blaze both attacked Finn and Finn ducked under their attacks then spun, ducking under Spark's swords. He stood, slashing at Spark but Spark avoided the slash then began to stab at Finn in a flurry of sword after images. Finn blocked attacks that would hit him and avoided a few then leapt sideways as Blaze's fist passed through the space he had been filling and crashed into Spark instead, launching him away.

"The same trick will only work once guys," Finn snorted. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Gabriel suddenly shot up out of the ground around Finn, making it impossible for him to breathe.

"Got you," Gabriel sneered.

"Sorry," Finn growled. "I don't smoke."

He punched the ground, the shockwave blowing Gabriel away and kicking up a cloud of dust. Gabriel reformed beside his brothers and they all growled in frustration.

"This is getting annoying," Belieal snarled. "Can we do it my way now?"

"Yes," Amon nodded. "Your way it is."

* * *

Flambo ducked under the axe raising his shield as the base of the axe's shaft whipped around and crashed into the shield, launching him across the room. He crashed into the wall, collapsing as the vampire began to walk toward him calmly, battleaxe resting on his shoulder.

"You're a fool," the vampire stated. "Vampires have always been superior to your kind."

"I know," Flambo nodded. "But you forgot one thing."

"What's that?" the vampire grinned.

"This is my home," Flambo stated pushing himself up, both hands suddenly covered with flames that reached up to the ceiling from his hands, which were too bright to look at and raised the temperature of the room rapidly.

The vampire sprinted forward, pulling the axe back. Before he could attack, Flambo pulled both arms back then shoved them forward, the flames forming an enormous fireball that blurred forward. The vampire skidded to a stop just as it impacted with him and exploded. A massive column of white-hot flames shot into the air, the vampire hurtling up through the column as it did. Flambo watched him as he went and watched as the flames incinerated him as they grew still hotter.

* * *

Jake ducked under the stinger again, hand expanding and grabbing Thorne by the tail, just below the stinger then flipped him over, smashing him around the room just before a column of white-hot flames shot into the air, obliterating the section of castle they were in. He continued to swing Thorne around as he watched the executioner vampire shoot up through the column before being incinerated. He threw Thorne into the column but before it was incinerated, it released an enraged shriek and the flames were blown away. Thorne fell straight down and Jake sprinted to meet him, finding Flambo struggling to fight him, exhausted from whatever ability he had finished his own fight with. Thorne tried to sting Flambo and Flambo blocked it with his shield but the stinger punched through the shield, stopping before it reached him but proving his shield wasn't enough. Jake saw the executioner's axe off to one side and sprinted to it, picking it up as Thorne wheeled around, lunching at him.

"That's it," Jake growled, rolling out of the way. "I've had enough of this thing."

He expanded to three times his size, the axe no barely a toothpick to him, and stomped on Thorn, only his stinger and his head remaining out from under Jake's foot, along with a few inches of body just below his head. Jake formed a normal-sized second body out of his jowls, passing it the axe then using it to chop Thorne's head off in exactly thirty two whacks with the axe. Then, Jake shrunk down to normal, throwing the axe aside and sighing.

"We should go help Finn," Jake stated.

"Right," Flambo nodded as they turned and ran toward their friend.

* * *

Finn flipped over Amon before blocking a flurry of black feathers that had already proven their deadliness to him. Finn had had the unfortunate experience of having Belieal launch the feathers out of his wings without warning and the feathers had punched holes in his shoulders that had healed but had taken a good amount of his energy out of him.

"Die!" Spark shouted, appearing over Finn and slashing downward at him.

Finn spun, blocking the swords and crashing into the ground then rolling sideways and continuing to roll as Blaze fired spheres of lava at him out of his finger tips. Finally Finn managed to get to his feet, leaping over the stream of lava projectiles and slashed his way through Gabriel on the way to kill Blaze, as Blaze had proven to be the most dangerous due to his raw power. Before he could, Spark shot up from under him, slashing at him with both swords. Finn blocked it but was launched skyward where Belieal fired more feathers at him. Finn rolled in midair, slashing the feathers and stopping them before flipping and smashing his feet into the top of Amon's face, blasting him into the ground. He landed on top of Amon's back but before he could kill him, electricity hit him in the chest and launched him backward. Finn flipped, spinning over Blaze's fist and slashing at him but Belieal appeared between them, blocking the blade with one of his wings which sparked as the blade hit. Finn landed on his feet as a column of flames shot into the air. He didn't risk a look over at it as Spark and Blaze were both charging at him. Finn rolled out of the way of the attacks, rolling to his feet in time for Amon's feet to crash into his chest, launching him away. Finn flipped, landing on his feet just as Jake's fist exploded out of the castle's wall, dispersing Gabriel and slamming into Amon, launching him away. Flambo arrived second, slashing at Spark but Blaze turned his hand into lava and caught the blade, crushing it.

"Lava?" Flambo gaped, leaping back. "That's going to be trouble. I'll handle this one."

"They're mine," Finn stated.

"You should accept their help," Belieal stated.

"You should learn to mind your surroundings," Finn grinned slamming his hand into the side of the castle and sending cracks running up the tower.

The room at the top had collapsed when Belieal had crashed through it but now, the entire tower leaned toward them and crumbled.

"Oh no," Belieal groaned as debris began to rain down around them all.

When the dust settled, Spark was partially trapped under a massive chunk of wall, Blaze was melting his way out from under a large pile of debris, Belieal had been able to keep from being crushed with his wings, Amon had escaped the tower's collapse, and Gabriel had survived thanks to being smoke, but now was solidifying, his skin turning a pale grey and his eyes ceasing to glow as greasy black hair fell in his face, reaching past his chin and a black cloak covering his black armor.

"No," Gabriel breathed. "Not now!"

Finn blurred forward, stabbing Gabriel through the heart then leaping back from a flurry of feathers. He spun, decapitating Spark, who had only just gotten free, then leapt into the air over Blaze's arm. He flipped, removing the arm just above where it turned to lava and the entire arm turned to ash, Blaze screaming in agony. Finn landed behind Blade, driving the grass sword backward and through Blaze's throat. Blaze coughed once before his entire body turned to ash.

"Damn you," Belieal growled. "Fine. Amon, it's time."

Finn stood, turning to them as Belieal pulled a feather from one wing and the feather grew to the length of a sword, hardening and sharpening. Amon landed beside him, holding out his hand as black flames formed in his palm then spread. When they went out, the same double-edged ninjato that Rai had confiscated from him was clutched in Amon's hand.

"I see," Finn grinned. "So it was your sword."

"Indeed," Amon nodded. "Now, where were we?"

Finn sprinted forward, the two vampires flying along the ground and both slashing at him. Finn bent backward under the blades then flipped backward, catching himself with his hands as he picked his feet up and kicked both vampires into the sky. Belieal corrected himself first and flew down at Finn as Amon struggled to stop himself. Finn blocked the feather and allowed Belieal to pass then spun, blocking the ninjato and kicking Amon in the face, launching him into Belieal. Then, Finn drew a pair of knives covered with the same thing that had killed Rai and hurled them at the two. Belieal deflected both, flying at Finn again and Finn turned sideways, allowing Belieal to crash into the ground rather than Finn, as he had expected.

"Too easy," Finn grinned moving to stab him.

"Die!" Amon shouted from just behind Finn.

Finn did a back flip and Amon's ninjato drove itself through Belieal's heart instead.

Amon stared in shock, as did Belieal before Finn landed beside them, removing Belieal's head.

"Damn you!" Amon raged ripping the ninjato free of his brother and slashing at Finn.

Finn blocked the blade and drove his claws at Amon's throat. Amon leaned back then kicked at Finn. Finn spun out of the way, slashing Amon across the back. Amon staggered forward then spun, moving to slash Finn. Before he could, an explosion went off under his foot, a massive crater forming and dust flying into the sky. The ninjato spun out of the dust as Finn and Finn caught it as the dust began to settle.

"Oh fuck," Finn breathed.

* * *

Read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Second

The dust settled, leaving a towering behemoth of black fur, four glowing red eyes, a mouth full of bloody fangs, four tentacles all ending ing sharp points extending from its back, and a set of arms and legs that were all freakishly skinny.

"Greetings, Finn the Vampire Lord," the thing snarled. "How long has it been since you battled a transformer vampire?"

"Years," Finn stated. "Marceline was the last but that didn't really count, I suppose."

"Indeed," the thing nodded. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am The Butcher. Greatest of the King's forces and the only one of the Royal Numbers that retains the ability to transform in place of any other special ability. My strength and speed are on par with that of Rai in my base vampire form, but in this form, my strength far exceeds even Poseidon's."

"We'll see," Finn growled raising his two swords.

The Butcher laughed and leapt forward, slashing at Finn with its right hand. Finn leapt over it and all four tentacles shot up at him. Finn spun, shredding the tentacles as they arrived and the Butcher roared in pain, flipping and smashing Finn into the ground with one foot. Jake expanded, lunging at the Butcher but it backhanded him, blasting him into the castle. Finn managed to get his right arm out from under the Butcher and stabbed it in the foot. It lifted its foot, roaring in pain and Finn swung up on top of the foot then leapt forward, slashing at its shin. It backhanded him off its foot then sent one of its newly regenerated tentacles at him. It wrapped around Finn, binding his arms to his sides and lifting him into the air. Finn shouted in pain as it began to squeeze, crushing him. Flambo hurled his newly formed scimitar at the tentacle, removing it and Finn landed on his feet, picking up his fallen ninjato and sprinted forward. He slashed at the Butcher and it leapt into the air, landing heavily in the distance. Finn spun, charging at it but before he could get to it, it lunged forward, one hand crashing down on his back and the other swiping at Flambo and Jake, who escaped thanks to Jake's quick reflexes. The Butcher turned his lunge into several steps, leaving Finn in a massive hand print. Finn stood, growling in annoyance and slowly turning to the Butcher again, dirt covering his front and his clothes ripped badly.

"That's enough," Finn growled. "Now you die!"

He sprinted forward, slashing at the Butcher's feet and the Butcher leapt into the air, hovering as its four tentacles shot down at Finn. Finn ran sideways, two crashing down behind him before the third aimed ahead of him. He leapt sideways into a cartwheel, the fourth tentacle missing him by less than an inch. Once Finn was on his feet again, he leapt into the air at the Butcher. The Butcher slashed at him with the claws on his right hand and Finn removed the fingers, jumping off of one and removing the other hand when it swiped at him. He jumped off of the stump, getting high over the Butcher and spinning, shredding the tentacles then falling past the Butcher, his two swords carving deep gashes down the Butcher's front. It roared in rage, flying backward into the wall of the castle then fell to the ground. It landed on its hands and knees and Finn sprinted forward, slashing at it. Before he could hit it, it backhanded him and and sent him sailing through the air then stood, wound starting to slowly stitch itself closed. Finn landed on his feet, growling in frustration and sprinted forward. The Butcher ripped a massive chunk of stone out of the ground and hurled it at Finn. Finn dropped, sliding under the flying boulder then got his feet under him again, returning to a dead sprint without any loss of momentum and roared in rage at the Butcher hurled a second boulder. Finn leapt over the boulder then stepped off the top, sailing through the air in a blur and drove his two swords into the Butcher's throat.

The Butcher fell backward, shrinking and Finn landed hard beside him, his ninjato impaling the ground beside Finn's head and the grass sword retracting. Both lay there, both panting and the Butcher with his wounds still open.

"You are...far stronger...than I...expected," the Butcher panted, his black hair splayed around his head and matted in his blood. "How can...I bleed?"

"Simple," Finn stated grinning over at him. "When Amon learned I was a vampire too now, he put adrenaline, silver dust, and garlic powder on the ninjato's blade. I used it to fight Rai so he figured it would be fitting for me to die from it now. I doubt he realized I'd be using the ninjato against you."

"Indeed," the Butcher agreed. "If I hadn't crushed him before, I'd throttle him for giving you something so dangerous. Typical for children to play with something so dangerous."

Finn nodded and pushed himself up.

"You'll bleed out in about another minute," Finn stated. "You were a challenging opponent. Now tell me, where's the Vampire King?"

"He's in...the dungeon," the vampire stated. "But you won't get to find him."

And with that, he began to boil and grow. Finn leapt away and a dozen tentacles followed, grabbing him and lifting him into the air over an enormous black mass of writhing tentacles with a single gap where a pair of blood red eyes and a gaping maw of a mouth waited, the mouth lined with razor sharp teeth. Finn recalled Marceline using a form similar to this once to subdue him in a matter of seconds, now he remembered how.

Finn extended his grass blade, twisting his arm and managing to remove a tentacle on his right wrist, freeing his forearm. He quickly went to work cutting himself free of the tentacles and plummeting toward the open mouth.

"Lunchtime!" the Butcher shouted.

"Sorry," Finn growled hurling the ninjato into his mouth. "Not this time!"

The Butcher coughed, trying to roar but incapable of it from the blood running down its throat. The mass contorted and moved until the blood was running out of its mouth then more tentacles shot at Finn as he landed where the thing had been. He slashed the tentacles and leapt sideways, avoiding more. The Butcher began sending them at him by the dozen and Finn was only barely able to keep away from them. After several more minutes, one grabbed Finn by the ankle and whipped him up into the air before slamming him back down into the ground. It retracted and the Butcher began to laugh. Finn began to slowly push himself up, his whole body shaking with the effort and only barely capable of moving. Finally Finn managed to get to his feet and the Butcher glared at him, snarling and sending a dozen more tentacles. Finn slashed them and began to stagger forward, barely able to stay on his feet.

"You just don't know when to quit," the Butcher snarled a tentacle exploding out of the ground and wrapping around Finn's waist, lifting him into the air and holding him close to its face. "That's more than enough, little Vampire Lord. It's over. You've got nothing left."

"You're right," Finn nodded. "I'm exhausted. If I fight you any longer, I'll die...So I'm ending it now."

"You're what?" the Butcher demanded as Finn held out his right hand.

Four blades of grass shot off of the grass bracelet in place of the sword and twisted together then drove themselves into a spot between the Butcher's eyes. Then, they began to unwind, carving through his head with ease as he shrieked in pain. Finally they retracted, the Butcher dropping Finn and falling to the ground, bubbling, hissing, and melting, leaving his vampire form behind, now with a massive spiral design carved all the way through his head. Finn's ninjato was beside him and Finn crashed down beside the Butcher, lying in the opposite direction.

"You...bastard," the Butcher breathed, barely alive. "Why...won't...you die?"

"I have to...save Marceline," Finn panted. "Nothing else...matters. I will save her. Even if it costs me my life."

"She is...blessed...to...have you," the Butcher panted, voice fading with his life. "I wish...you...luck."

"Thanks," Finn smiled, struggling to his feet and using his grass sword as a tentacle of his own to pick up the ninjato. "I have to go. Things to do, vampires to kill. The usual."

The Butcher managed a smile before his body turned to dust and blew away, despite the absences of wind. Finn extended his grass sword, using it to support himself as he limped into the ruins of the castle. There was only one place left to go, and the only thing he dreaded worse than the stairs to get there, was what he would find when he arrived.

* * *

Read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters. I apologize in advance for the Vampire King's actions.

* * *

His Majesty

Finn pushed the dungeon door open and limped through it. The dungeon was a different one, having had much more stairs, he assumed it was deeper than the one he had rescued Marceline from previously. This dungeon had a long hallway lined with cells with the door he had come through one one end of the hall and another wrought iron door on the far side. As Finn passed the cells, he saw that most were empty but a few had skeletons, one had a corpse, and they all had blood stains coating everything. Each cell had two pairs of iron shackles, two near the ceiling on long chains reaching a fourth of the way down the walls, and two near the floor with short chains. The cells also had trays lined with an assortment of tools that were coated with blood and that Finn didn't want to know what they were specifically for.

Finally Finn reached the door and pushed it open, the iron hinge creaking and groaning loudly, the metal screech echoing through the dungeon. Inside the door, there was a large circular room with several sets of shackles around the room and at each was a tray of blood-stained torture tools. In the center of the room, Marceline was suspended from the ceiling by a pair of shackles that looked to be silver, though Finn wasn't sure he wanted to know. Beside her was a tray of torture tools with fresh blood coating them and one of the tools, a wooden stake, was still sticking out of Marceline's left thigh, keeping her from using her vampire powers.

Finn stepped into the room and Marceline screamed through her gag, shaking her head frantically. Finn turned to look back and something heavy crashed into his back, pinning him to the ground before a sword drove itself down through his back, missing all fatal points by either some miracle or unparalleled aim. It exited his abdomen and impaled the ground, getting lodged in the floor and effectively staking Finn to the ground. He looked back and his eyes widened when he realized it was the Finn Sword.

"It's truly a marvelous weapon that," a wheezy voice stated from beside Marceline.

Finn looked over and saw a vampire with pale grey skin, black veins showing under the skin, no hair anywhere in sight, long bony fingers tipped with long black claws, and fangs that nearly reached his chin standing beside Marceline. Despite looking ill and on Death's door, the vampire looked to be physically somewhere around his mid twenties. His black cloak hung loose and open from his shoulders bony and his tattered black pants were just as loose, held on by a frayed rope. His right hand held the ninjato he had taken from Finn which now had darkness cloaking the blade and coming off of it in thin smoke-like wisps.

"You're...the Vampire King?" Finn growled trying futilely to get up or move the sword. "You look like shit."

"Yes, well I have my dear wife to thank for that," the Vampire King rasped. "You see, when last I saw her, she did everything in her power to destroy me. She failed but my body never truly recovered. I thank you for returning her to me, and I have thoroughly enjoyed punishing her these past few days."

"What did...you do...to Marcie?" Finn snarled, still trying to move.

"Oh the usual cuts, hammer impacts, and sun bathing," the Vampire King stated. "Standard vampire torture things. However, I was actually just about to have my marriage reunion with her when you so rudely interrupted with you murdering of my children. I'll be repaying you for that, in time. For now, sit back and relax. Try to conserve what little bit of your life force you still possess. One Marceline and I are finished I'll give you the knife-wielding attention you so richly deserve."

The vampire King stabbed his ninjato into the floor, moving to stand behind Marceline and Finn growled loudly.

"Let me up you mother fucker!" Finn snapped. "Let me up so I can kill you!"

"No, I think I'm going to enjoy myself before I do anything with you," the Vampire King stated, resting his hands on Marceline's sides, making her squeeze her eyes shut and sob into the gag.

"Get your hands off her!" Finn seethed. "If you fucking touch her I'll fucking kill you!"

"Oh?" the Vampire King grinned. "You mean like this?"

His hands moved up to Marceline's breasts, squeezing as hard as he could and making Marceline shriek in pain. Finn roared in rage, animal instincts warring for control as both his person and monster instincts attempted to get free to kill the Vampire King.

"Not good?" the Vampire King asked. "Then how about this?"

His left hand moved down rubbing Marceline between the legs, making her sob anew, even while still screaming as his right hand crushed her breast still further, claws digging into her flesh now. After a moment, the Vampire King ripped her shirt off of her, claws shredding her breast in the process, earning an ear-splitting scream. Next, her pants came off, along with a large amount of skin from her right inner thigh. Finn began to thrash violently to try to free himself or loosen the Finn Sword. The Vampire King moved around to stand beside Marceline, leaning down and biting her undamaged breast, both fangs piercing her breast through to the other side, jutting out from the bottom. Marceline screamed yet again and the Vampire King pulled his fangs out, his slimy, forked, snake-like tongue wrapping completely around her breast before unwinding and running over the puncture wounds repeatedly, the Vampire King taking care all the while to ensure Finn had a clear view of what he was doing. Marceline was somewhere between restraining vomit, crying out in pain, and sobbing as the Vampire King did as he liked to her. After a moment the Vampire King knelt in front of Marceline, taking care to keep Finn's view unobstructed yet again, then grinned back at him.

"I'm touching her, _Hero_," the Vampire King taunted, fingers spider-walking up her legs, claws sinking completely into her flesh each time, Marceline's screams being constant. "And you know, all this touching is making me a bit thirsty."

He turned back toward Marceline and extended his tongue. Less than a centimeter before he was able to reach his goal, however, a roar rang out from Finn that more than drowned out Marceline's screams and made the Vampire King pulled back and turn around. Finn, was gone. There was blood and pieces of clothing running down the Finn Sword from the end of the hilt to the ground but there was no Vampire Lord impaled on it anymore. The Vampire King turned back to Marceline just as a fist crashed into the side of the head and blasted him into the wall. He groaned, looking back as Finn used the grass sword to cut Marceline free, catching her as she fell before she dissolved into pained and humiliated and disgusted sobs against his chest. Finn set her on the ground, pulling a large piece of tattered cloth against the wall around her to cover her.

"It's alright Marcie," Finn whispered placing a light kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to kill this fucker, and then you and I are going home."

Marceline nodded as Jake reached the room, skidding to a stop upon seeing the ruined remains of Marceline's clothes lying in a puddle of fresh blood, and then seeing Marceline against the wall, wrapped in shredded cloth that could have been just about anything.

"Get her out of the dungeon Jake," Finn growled. "Go have Flambo renew your Flame Shield again and all three of you get out of the castle. It's about to be destroyed."

Jake nodded picking up Marceline gently and sprinting out of the dungeon as fast as he could. Finn retrieved the Finn Sword, extending the grass sword and turned on the Vampire King. The Vampire King sensed the pure, unfiltered, unbridled loathing and rage flooding out of Finn and pulled his ninjato to himself with telekinesis.

"You abhor me don't you," the Vampire King grinned.

Finn held the Finn Sword vertically in front of himself then let go as a portal formed below it and it fell into Prismo's realm for safekeeping while Finn fought. Finn retracted the grass sword as well and the Vampire King released a bark of laughter.

"You intend to fight me without your best weapons?" the Vampire King laughed. "That's-"

And then Finn's clawed hand crashed into his stomach, and his back crashed into the wall of the dungeon. He growled in annoyance and pulled Finn's hand out of his abdomen, the wound healing instantly before he hurled Finn through the wall and then through five cells one after another. Finn flipped, landing on his feet and lunged throwing a punch and connecting with the Vampire King's face. then, He smashed the Vampire King into the ground. The Vampire King roared in rage, his jaw and mouth stretching wide open as all of his teeth turned into fangs. Then, he rocketed up out of the castle, dragging Finn by the throat and taking care to smash Finn into every piece of rubble he could on the way. Finally they exploded up from the ground with enough force that the ruins of the castle were sent hurtling hundreds of feet into the air. The Vampire King stopped about five hundred feet up, holding Finn at arm's length and crushing his throat slowly.

"Now you die Monster," the Vampire King snarled. "And after that, I'll kill the mutt, and the overgrown match, and then I'll kill the bitch!"

Finn's eyes snapped open and he extended the grass sword, slashing at the Vampire King and missing by a half inch as the Vampire King released him and flew backward. Finn dropped ten feet before stopping, eyes glowing blood red as he glared at the Vampire King.

"What!?" the Vampire King raged. "Even Vampire Lords can't fly for several years after turning!"

"Stop acting like you know me!" Finn raged, flying at the Vampire Lord and slashing at him.

The Vampire King blocked the sword with his ninjato and Finn flew backward. Finn stopped himself and held his hand out, Prismo returning the Finn Sword to him. The Vampire King roared, the sound deafening, and Finn responded in kind, his roar easily twice as loud. Both vampires shot forward, slashing at each other. The grass sword met the ninjato in a massive collision that sent out a shockwave, obliterating the mountain the castle had been resting on. Then, the Finn Sword carved down through the Vampire King's chest. The Vampire King grabbed Finn's arm, breaking it sideways easily then kicked Finn, launching him away as his wound healed. Finn kicked his forearm back into place and it healed before the two returned to combat, this time the Vampire King easily keeping up with Finn, despite having only one sword. Finn finally flipped over the Vampire King and slashed at him back but the Vampire King spun, blocking the grass Sword and kicking Finn in the face. Finn flipped in mid air, rocketing back the other way, using the Finn Sword to smash the ninjato out of the way before bisecting the Vampire King.

The Vampire King roared in rage, his halves reconnecting before he turned toward Finn, shooting forward and slashing at him. Finn knocked the blade upward then slashed in an uppercut with the Finn Sword at the Vampire King but the Vampire King shot around Finn to the left. Finn spun right, slashing at the Vampire King but he flipped over the blade. He slashed downward at Finn. Fin blocked the sword and was blasted into the ground below.

"You're pathetic!" the Vampire King spat. "Do you want to know why I haven't killed you yet? Because you have one final use for me!"

Finn opened his eyes as a blood red seal appeared on his abdomen and blood began to spray out of it, reaching several hundred feet into the air and enveloping the Vampire King, Finn's strength leaving him as it did. Within seconds Finn's world began to swim, his head became clouded and every sound seemed to be coming from several miles away.

"FINN! ! !"

Marceline's voice cut through Finn's daze instantly and he drove the grass sword into the seal, shattering it and ending the blood geyser. The pulled the blade out, standing as the wound healed and he rose into the air slowly, stopping in front of the newly restored Vampire King. He had shed his cloak and rope belt as he was restored and now, he had golden blonde hair slicked back, pale skin, exceptionally colored for a vampire, pitch black irises, shorter fangs, and his frail-looking body had grown into a body that Arnold Schwarzenegger from the Terminator movies, which Marceline had made him watch a million times not long before she was taken the first time, would be jealous of.

"Witness my true power, Abomination," the Vampire King invited, his voice now smooth and confident, yet still unnerving from the hint of danger.

The Vampire King shot forward too fast for Finn to keep track of him, until the Vampire King's hand was sticking out of his abdomen. Finn whipped his Finn Sword up, removing the arm halfway down the forearm and making the Vampire King roar in pain and back away. Finn turned to him, wound healing as his rage climbed back to where it had been for the beginning of the fight.

"I'll flay you alive for what you did to her," Finn snarled.

"Is that right?" the Vampire King laughed as his arm regrew. "How?"

Finn flew forward, slashing rapidly at the Vampire King and the Vampire King didn't even bother to block the attacks, he simply avoided them. Finally Finn spun around him, slashing, but he was gone.

"Is that it?" the Vampire King snorted. "I'm ashamed for having been weak enough to be challenged by you."

Jus then thunder crashed overhead and it began to pour so hard Finn couldn't see five feet, let alone see the Vampire King, over three hundred feet away.

"What are you doing here Poseidon?" the Vampire King demanded. "I did not summon you. I'm not even breaking a sweat, go bother someone else."

The rain lightened and Finn was able to see Poseidon and the Vampire King again, Poseidon very slowly moving away from the Vampire King, seeing Finn's rage over the Vampire King's actions mixing with the rage at his memories brought on by rain. And Finn's animal side finally won out.

"You misunderstand," Poseidon stated. "I'm not here to help you fight him."

"Then why are-"

Finn's fists and feet all collided with the Vampire King's head at the same time, blasting him away before Finn flew around, smashing him into the ground with both fists. Finn crashed down on top of the Vampire King with both feet the shockwave obliterating everything for several miles. Then, Finn's claws began to shred the Vampire King's flesh. Finn roared as the Vampire King's blood flew into the air along with bits and pieces of the Vampire King's flesh. Finally FInn stopped, staring down at the Vampire King who had only scattered pieces of flesh left on his body, with the exception of his head.

"How...did...you..."

Finn roared, biting the Vampire King's forehead and caving in his skull before ripping almost all of the top half completely off and spitting it out. Finn roared again, the sound more animalistic by the second. Then, it stopped. Finn looked down to see water encasing his body. He looked up at Poseidon and raised his arms the water exploding off.

"FINN! ! !" Marceline's voice shrieked.

Finn turned and looked back, vision zooming in on Marceline as memories flooded into him. He groaned, voice returning to normal then staggered back, falling onto his back as Poseidon dropped the Finn Sword, the blade stabbing into the ground beside Finn's head.

"I thank you, Vampire Lord," Poseidon spoke. "Thanks to you my way has finally been cleared to the throne. So to speak. Your services are no longer required. Go. Take your prize and leave the Flame Kingdom. I will return to deal with you when you have regained your strength."

And with that, the rain began to fall in sheets again, obscuring his vision before stopping completely, the clouds staying but the rain and Poseidon both gone. Finn began to stand but before he could get to his feet, his world spun and then went dark.

* * *

Read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Final Battle

Finn stood in the doorway, staring out into the rain. Jake had gotten him and Marceline both back to the tree house and had used the last of Finn's Magic Goo on their wounds, or rather on Finn's. Marceline had treated herself. The next day was spent with Finn and Marceline gorging themselves on blood and the color red, mostly from apples. Both of them was supplied by Abadeer. Once the two were back to full strength, Jake left into the rain to get the final combatant that they all agreed would come in handy against Poseidon. Finn was waiting impatiently to go kill the manipulative little shit that had used them to kill the Vampire King and all of the others so he could rule, Abadeer was in the Nightosphere, claiming to be planning to show up when the fight began, and Marceline was sitting on the couch, strumming lightly and halfheartedly on her axe base. No one had spoken about what had happened and no one planned to. Somethings were better left in the past.

"What's taking him so long," Finn growled.

"Be patient," Marceline sighed. "He'll be back later. He is trying to navigate through that rain. Even our senses can't get through it."

Finally a silhouette appeared in the rain and Finn picked up the Finn Sword, walking out into the rain to meet them. But it wasn't Jake.

"Thank you for sparing me the trouble of coming all the way to meet you," Poseidon greeted, a trident of water in his right hand and a pair of clawed water gauntlets on both.

"You," Finn snarled, extending his grass sword and raising both.

"Me," Poseidon nodded. "Not that you really have another option but shall we begin?"

Finn charged forward, slashing his Finn Sword at Poseidon who caught it with his let hand then spun hurling Finn away. Finn rolled onto his feet and spun, charging at Poseidon again. He slashed at Poseidon's head with the grass sword at the same time as at his left side with the Finn Sword. Poseidon snorted in amusement and raised his trident while holding it horizontally, the Finn Sword getting caught between two prongs and the shaft blocking the grass sword. then, Poseidon kicked Finn in the chest, blasting him through the Tree House. It began to collapse and Marceline rolled out of the door at the same time as it fell, dust flying into the air but being cleared within seconds by the rain.

"Finn!" Marceline shouted.

Finn exploded out of the debris and hurled a dozen wood stakes at Poseidon. Poseidon released a bark of laughter and spun his trident, deflecting and smashing them all.

"Give me a challenge boy," Poseidon laughed.

Finn flew at him, rolling out of the way of the trident and slashed at him at he passed. The Finn Sword crashed into the gauntlet and stayed there as Finn shot away. He curved around and flew the other way again, slashing at Poseidon. Poseidon drove the trident down into the ground, pinning the grass sword in the process and sending Finn crashing to the ground, the Grass Blade slipping out from under the trident.

"Damn you," Finn growled as Poseidon tossed the Finn Sword into the air and caught it by the grip.

"I truly do like this sword of yours," Poseidon grinned. "It's quite well crafted. Even by prismo's standards."

Poseidon tossed it back to Finn and Finn caught it, sprinting forward. Before he arrived, water spears began to crash down around him, Finn realizing that Poseidon had his hand aimed at him again.

"Fuck that!" Finn growled, speeding up. "You can't catch me!"

He reached Poseidon and slashed but Poseidon whipped the trident around, bashing Finn away.

"Perhaps you're right," Poseidon nodded as he held his hand out. "Let's try something else.

He formed a finger gun and pointed it at Finn, the water from his entire body condensing into a sleeve over his index and middle finger, both of which were extended. The gauntlet on that hand also condensed into the sleeve. Finn crouched, readying himself for an attack. Poseidon dropped his finger, and faster than Finn could even blink, the projectile streaked between them and punched a hole through Finn's abdomen, launching him backward. Finn crashed down on his back, eyes wide, and shouted in pain as the wound healed.

"Damn," Poseidon sighed. "I missed. Oh well, while you're down there, tell me how this looks."

He extended his hand again and instead of a cloud of water spears, a full wall of water arrows fell, numbering in the hundreds of millions. Finn scrambled to his feet and sprinted forward, pushing himself harder than he had thought anyone could go. He leapt out from under the wall as it crashed down and Poseidon laughed. Finn rolled to his feet, continuing to run as more arrows began to fall behind him, following him in a massive trail. Finn pulled out a knife as he ran and spun, hurling it at Poseidon. Poseidon laughed, holding out his left hand, gauntlet reforming, and the knife smashed on contact with the gauntlet. Finn spun, charging at Poseidon again and Poseidon held up his other hand, arrows beginning to fall between the two and heading toward Finn as well. Finn dove sideways, the arrows crashing down where he had been.

He stood, extending the grass sword as a shield and raised it, charging again. Arrows began to shatter on it and Finn grinned, charging at Poseidon. Poseidon switched to spears again and the first one punched through Finn's shield, slicing his shoulder but missing any form of serious blow. Finn launched himself sideways out of their path and Poseidon followed with his trail of spears. Marceline suddenly attacked Poseidon from the other side, slashing at him with her axe. Poseidon threw his trident into the air, catching her axe in his newly freed hand and turned to look at her.

"Death forged this axe for your father didn't he?" Poseidon growled. "Nice try bitch."

He ripped it away from her, kicking her in the abdomen as he did. At the same time, Finn appeared behind him, slashing downward at his arm. Poseidon pulled his arm back, the grass sword and Finn Sword both connecting with his wrist and the axe base spun into the air. Finn grabbed it and swung it at Poseidon but water exploded up around him, launching Finn backward as it did. Finn landed beside Marceline, handing her the axe and extending the grass sword again as they watched as the same towering creature Poseidon had used in their last fight formed around Poseidon, much, much larger this time and holding a massive trident in place of swords and both arms had massive versions of Poseidon's gauntlets, with spikes running up the outside back of them and claws. Finn growled in frustration, flying into the air and slashing at it from the top. The grass sword carved a gash into it and a geyser of water shot out, hitting Finn and forming a massive hand, stretching down and smashing Finn into the ground, cratering it, then retracted, the gash sealing. Finn stood, flying to the nearest leg and driving his sword completely into it, flying around and around the leg as he flew upward. Finally he pulled the sword out, the gash finishing sealing, the point where it closed having been only five feet behind his sword. Finn flew up at the thing, planning to fly straight to Poseidon but the moment he reached it, tridents began to rain out of the bottom of it. He flipped, flying back downward, picking up speed before spinning and flying out from under the cloud of tridents as they crashed down then turned to spheres of water and returned to the creature.

"This is going nowhere," Finn snarled. "I've had enough. I'm going to destroy this thing one way or another."

"How?" Marceline asked.

Finn crouched pulling his sleeve up, revealing a seal on his shoulder that was glowing an angry orangish red.

"I'm been keeping this one a secret for a very long time," Finn growled. "It's a late birthday present from Flame Princess. Something she gave me the day she died, though I didn't learn to use it for nearly a month after. And now, I'm going to use to to obliterate the fucker that killed her. Am I wrong?"

"Half," Poseidon responded, his voice coming from the rain around them. "I'll put it this way, I'm not about to die."

Finn growled in frustration, ripping both sleeves off completely and stabbing the Finn Sword into the ground beside him, the grass sword unwinding from his wrist and wrapping around the Finn Sword. Finn crossed his arms in front of himself, a feral snarl growing in his throat. Then, his entire body erupted into flames as he swung both arms down to his sides and roared, the sound as animalistic as when he was fighting the Flame King. Then, he sprinted forward, each step lighting flames in the outline of his footprint, which was charred and black. Finn leapt into the air, flying straight at the massive creature. Poseidon, staring in shock at Finn, watched as Fin streaked through the air in an angry orange blur, zipping around and around the creature. Poseidon's creature spun the trident, spinning to attack Finn but Finn blasted through the shaft, the water that got within a few inches of him evaporating, as the rain was. The shaft of the trident spun through the air and Finn spun, crashing into the creature's back and burrowing his way through to Poseidon. He threw a punch at him and Poseidon flipped out of the way, holding both hands out and sending too much water to evaporate at FInn, blasting him out of the creature and extinguishing the flames. Finn crashed down in the side of a large hill and pushed himself up, growling in rage and erupting in flames again.

"Take this!" Fin shouted, holding out his right fist and launching a volley of fireballs at the creature.

They all exploded on contact with the thing, causing it to stagger backward as flames raced across its torso for a moment before going out. Poseidon shouted in pain and rage, clutching his own torso. Finn grinned flying at the creature again and launching fireballs at it as he did, peppering its torso for a moment before the creature raised an arm to shield itself, Finn noticing Poseidon doing the exact same thing. Finn flipped over the arm and held his hand back, a massive ball of flames in the shape of his fist but twice as big as Finn forming before Finn punched the creature. It staggered away, Finn seeing a nasty burn on Poseidon's right arm where the creature had shielded itself and spreading from under his shirt to cover a good amount of his face. The wounds healed and Finn grinned, narrowing his eyes triumphantly as Poseidon roared as animalistically as Finn. The creature swiped at him with his trident and he raised his hand. This time, however, the trident slammed into him, smashing him into the ground then stomping on him repeatedly. Finally it stepped back and Finn pushed himself up, growling in rage as flames began to flicker on his palms.

"I see," Finn growled. "To keep me from simply evaporating your attacks and weapons, you pressurized your creature to nearly ten times normal. Smart. It didn't take you long to figure that out. However, I have an answer to it."

He crouched, slamming both palms into the ground and a massive column of white-hot flames exploded up from below the creature. Poseidon screamed from inside the flames and when they cleared, Finn staggered back a couple feet, standing and breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Marceline asked hurrying over with the grass-wrapped Finn Sword.

"Never better," Finn grinned. "It's over."

"Don't be too sure," Poseidon's voice seethed from above them as he formed out of the rain. "I don't just control water I _am_ water! That attack was impressive. But I was able to escape it easily enough though I was unable to bring my shroud with me. No matter. It's been raining like this for more than a day now. Don't you ever wonder why I keep it raining so often?"

"So you have the advantage no matter what," Finn stated.

"Exactly," Poseidon sneered as enormous columns of water began to shoot out of the ground.

He hurled medallions into the air and the columns each caught one, forming twenty of the massive creatures. Then, a much, much lager column shot up under Poseidon, forming his own personal shroud around him again, his towering over the others, which towered over everything else.

"Face me now Abomination!" Poseidon invited as all of the creatures except his formed a pair of swords each and his formed its trident.

Finn growled in annoyance, flames bursting into life over his body again, this time incinerating his shirt and turning his pants into shorts. At the same time, a portal opened and Abadeer stepped out.

"You're late," Finn growled.

"I never said I would show up at the beginning of your fight," Abadeer stated. "I intended to arrive at the beginning of mine. And I have."

Finn growled in annoyance and flew up at the nearest behemoth, throwing a punch at it. It slashed at him, forcing him to roll out of the way then returned to attacking. A third arm shot out of it, punching him and sending him crashing into the ground again. Abadeer's demon form stepped over Finn, ramming himself into the creature then using its tentacles to catch another's arm before it could slash at him. It spun, the creature crashing into another, both exploding. Three more attacked him at once and it caught two's arms as Finn fired a volley of fireballs at the third, explosions covering it and making it stagger sideways. It spun, a mouth opening in the front and a massive roar rang out as a massive stream of water arrows flew out of its mouth at Finn. Finn put his hands together then separated them, forming a fireball the size of Marceline's bat form and hurling it at the arrows. It evaporated them all and exploded against the behemoth, evaporating everything except its feet. Another was attacking Marceline who was flying around slashing at any part of it she could reach with no effect. Finally a fist made out of water blasted out and punched her, launching her away.

As Marceline began to stand, the medallions from the behemoths they had destroyed began to spin in mid air, water shooting up from the ground, spinning around them first in a ring, then a larger ring, then a sphere, then beginning to reform the behemoths.

"These things just don't quit," Finn growled. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised. We didn't destroy the medallions."

"That's true," Abadeer agreed. "This will be a hassle."

"Yep," Finn nodded. "Let's go."

He flew at one of the behemoths as Abadeer waded into the other nineteen, Marceline flying to help Finn. When Finn reached the behemoth, it slashed at him with its left sword and he flipped over the blade, firing several fireballs at it. The three exploded against it and it stepped backward before Marceline slashed its leg on the back. It fell to one knee then its arms began to spin like around it like saw blades, the swords whipping around so fast they made a blur disk around it as it stood, leaning back to aim at Finn. Finn flew over it, launching as many fireballs as he could at it but without an effect. Finn stooped and flew directly at it as it leaned forward, very nearly catching him. He threw a punch just as another fist erupted out of it, meeting his fist and blasting him away, extinguishing the flames. Before it could smash him into the ground, however, the entire thing was suddenly encased in ice. Finn blinked in surprise then relit his flames and broke free, backing away from it before looking around. Jake was charging toward the rest of the behemoths to help Abadeer who was not faring well, shockingly enough. Behind Jake, the Ice King was flying toward them, firing bolts of ice magic at the behemoths.

"It's about time!" Finn called out. "Thanks for the intervention."

Finn flew back then flipped over and rocketed toward the Behemoth, blasting through it and taking the medallion as he passed, melting it in his hand, causing the behemoth to explode violently as the pressure was released. Finn turned flying toward an unfrozen behemoth that Marceline was battling, now in her bat form. She ducked under a blade and the other streaked toward her, point first. Before it arrived, Finn flew un in front of it, forming a shield in front of himself out of fire. The sword hit the shield and launched Finn backward. He extinguished his own flames in time to crash into Marceline and knock her out of the way of the sword. Then, he crashed down and rolled to a stop beside the Finn Sword. Marceline shrunk back down, landing beside him and he growled in annoyance.

"Alright," Finn growled. "I think that's enough barehanded for today. Let's see you handle this."

He picked up the Finn Sword and the grass instantly returned to its previous spot where it became the grass sword again. Both swords were instantly covered with flames as well and Finn grinned, flying back up at the behemoth. The Behemoth slashed at him with its right sword and Finn crossed his sword, blocking its instantly and sending a shockwave out, blasting the ground below them and sending chunks of stone flying in every direction.

Finn grinned, shoving the sword up and knocking the creature onto its rear then jabbing a sword at it, a blast of fire in the shape of the sword's blade shooting at it and blasting a tunnel through it, missing the medallion by less than a foot. Finn flew forward, slashing the thing and it shrieked in pain, arrows flying out of its mouth at Marceline. Marceline flew out of the way, avoiding the arrows by less than a foot for exactly three minutes before Finn fired a second sword blast into the thing, hitting the medallion where the blast exploded, blowing the medallion apart. The arrows ended instantly and a second behemoth began to fire at her from behind. She turned, gasping but before it hit, the Ice King appeared in front of her, holding out his hands and sending a blast of snow and ice toward the arrows blocking them. Finn crashed into the side of the Behemoth and it stopped firing, falling over. The Ice King let his blast end and the final arrow broke through what was left, burying itself in his left shoulder.

"Simon!" Marceline shouted.

"I'm fine," the Ice King growled then blinked. "I'm...Simon. I'm back!"

Marceline blinked then happily threw her arms around him, cheering. Finn flew up to them, crushing the medallion from that behemoth as he did.

"Hate to interrupt," Finn stated as Jake and Abadeer crushed the final Behemoth with a double lariat, abadeer grabbing and crushing the medallion as they did. "But there's still one to go. And this one's going to be a bitch."

They all turned toward Poseidon's massive shroud and Poseidon huffed as his shroud began to spin its trident.

"Fine," Poseidon growled. "Come on then."

"Don't mind if I do," Finn grinned. "Let's go...Simon."

"Right," Simon nodded, skin beginning to lighten as his beard began to darken and his hair regrew inside his crown. "One last act as the Ice King."

Both flew into the air, flying in opposite directions around the shroud, Poseidon swinging his trident at them rapidly. Simon began to fire a constant stream of ice magic, freezing the gargantuan water construct in a trail around it. Finn jabbed the Grass Sword at the shroud, the fire blast drilling its way through the shroud and then impacting with the ice, blasting a huge section of it off of the shroud, taking a relatively small chunk of the shroud off but still a massive one in contrast to the damage they had been doing. Simon continued, freezing as much as he could as fast as he could and the shroud and Poseidon both shrieked in pain, the rain intensifying rapidly. Finn retracted his grass sword and raised his hand, forming a massive fireball and launching it into the shroud, the explosion nearly a fifth the size of the shroud and blasting a fourth of it into vapor. Poseidon shrieked in agony, the matching quarter of his body bursting into flames momentarily and a gap forming in the clouds overhead, sunlight spilling through and hitting Finn. Finn roared in pain, his flames being replaced by those that result from being in the sun as a vampire. Simon hit him with a wall of snow instantly and Finn plummeted to the ground, landing hard and being left barely conscious, body covered in nasty burns, robbing him of his strength.

"Finn!" Marceline shouted, landing beside him.

"Damn," Finn growled as a gap opened from poseidon to the outside of the shroud and water condensed on his finger gun. "That again."

"One last try shall we, Finn?" Poseidon growled. "Then I finish with these worthless nobodies."

Finn pushed himself up, taking hold of Marceline by the shoulders.

"Up," Finn grunted.

She rocketed upward without a second thought. just as she did, however, a water projectile blasted through her back and into Finn's abdomen. Both were launched, crashing down hard and staying there as their wounds began to heal, Finn's much more slowly than Marceline's.

"Finn!" Jake shouted flying over. "Get up Bro! We need you!"

"And he needs blood," Abadeer stated stepping in between Jake and the shroud, now in vampire form and with his sword, blocking a water projectile from hitting Jake in the back of the head. "I'll hold him off as long as I can."

"I'll give him my blood," Jake volunteered.

"Not you," Abadeer said. "Simon Petrikov is human at base. His blood will heal Finn with less and will strengthen him permanently as well."

"Where is he?" Jake asked.

"Poseidon managed to strike him with his trident," Abadeer stated. "He's about a mile that way."

He pointed and Jake turned, growing his legs and sprinting that way. Poseidon began to launch hundreds of thousands of tridents per second out of his shroud as millions of arrows began to rain out of the sky.

"Hurry Jake," Abadeer muttered growing into this demon form and turning away from Poseidon. "My body will cease to function in minutes at this rate."

The tridents and arrows began to drive themselves into Abadeer as he knelt over Finn and Marceline, both of whom were still unconscious. Pitch black blood began to spray out of him, splattering across the ground like rain and steaming when it landed, slowly eating its way into the ground. Finally the projectiles stopped, Abadeer's body barely responding, nearly in the first state of death he had been put in in millennia. He stood, reverting to his vampire form and picking up his sword, turning to Poseidon, entire body trembling and with blood gushing out of his back and pooling beneath him.

"The Great Hunson Abadeer," Poseidon mocked. "Look at you. Barely capable of standing. And worse yet, sacrificing yourself for the same person who you tried to kill not three days ago. The person who tole your sword, caused your daughter to become attached to the World of the Living, and who has caused you so much trouble. You're pathetic. It's a mercy for me to kill you."

"You should know," Abadeer stated, voice as weak at he felt. "I don't die easily. My body regenerates endlessly. You can't kill me no matter what you do to me."

"We'll see," Poseidon snorted as the shroud bashed the trident into Abadeer's side, launching him through the air.

A massive fist made of water appeared in Abadeer's path, flying forward and blasting him back at Poseidon. Poseidon's shroud stomped on him, blasting him into the ground and crushing his bones then lifted its foot and smashed it down again. It raised it a second time but this time, Jake got below it and expanded, shoving the foot up and tripping the shroud, knocking it backward and stopping it from sending Abadeer the rest of the way into a state of death. Simon landed beside Finn, forming an ice dagger and slicing his wrist open then held it over Finn's face. Finn's instincts kicked in and he latched on, drinking Simon's blood greedily. After a moment, however, he stopped, shoving the arm away and restraining vomit.

"You're...unusual," Marceline groaned, forcing herself up, the smell of blood waking her as well. "Thank you Simon."

"Of course," Simon nodded. "What do you say Finn? One last go?"

"Do you need to ask?" Finn growled, flames bursting into life over his body as he flew into the air, leaving his Finn Sword behind and leaving the grass sword as a bracelet.

Simon also flew into the air, flying in the same direction as Finn as they circled the shroud on exact opposite sides. Both held out their hands and a massive stream of flame and Ice Magic crashed into the shroud from opposite sides, the frozen parts falling away as the heat from the flames weakened the shroud. Both continued circling, avoiding slashes as needed. After three minutes, Poseidon shrieked in rage, his entire shroud exploding into millions of water tridents that all flew straight away from him. Finn was able to evaporate the tridents thanks to Poseidon not pressurizing them, and Simon blocked his with a wall of snow and ice that froze the tridents then blew them away before they could reach him. The others were all in the safe zone one of the two created, allowing them to also survive the attack. When the projectiles had all ended, Finn and Simon landed, Poseidon doing the same, panting and covered in flakes of ice along with burns, the burns starting to heal and the ice melting.

"Damn you bastards," Poseidon snarled. "Damn you both to HELL! ! ! I DESERVED TO RULE! ! ! I SERVED THAT FUCKING BASTARD FOR MILLENNIA! ! ! I FOUGHT ALONGSIDE HIM AGAINST VAN HELSING! ! ! I PROTECTED THAT MOTHER FUCKER FROM ARMIES UPON ARMIES OF HUMANS! ! ! I COVERED UP THAT MOTHER FUCKER'S MISTAKES SO THE WORLD WOULD THINK HIM A MYTH! ! ! I EARNED THE RIGHT TO RULE! ! ! HOW DARE YOU STAND IN MY WAY! ? ! WHAT HAVE YOU EVER DONE! ? ! YOU AREN'T EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO SAY YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A VAMPIRE! ! ! HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME! ? !"

With that, he raised his hands, the rain beginning again after stopping, coming down in sheets as Poseidon roared in rage. Then, the rain stopped and the clouds thinned, barely thick enough to protect all of the vampires present from the sun. When the rain was out of the way of their vision, they all saw that Poseidon had mutated, joining with water and rearranging his bones and muscles, growing until he was a massive thing unlike anything they had seen. In general he was shaped like a why-wolf with no fur and standing on all four legs. His rear legs were twice as long as a why-wolf's and his arms, chest, and neck were all so heavily muscled that from the waist back he was about a fifth the size of from the chest up. His head had reshaped to grow a snout, complete with thirteen rows of fangs. Acid dripped out of his mouth and all of its fingers and toes now ended in claws that most likely could rip through his own water creations.

"You know," Finn growled walking to the Finn Sword and picking it up, extending his grass sword as well and letting his flames die out on everything except the blades. "I've had just about enough of you. And I've damn sure had enough of that annoying fucking rain. I don't care if killing you lets the sun in or not. You're dead, asshole."

Poseidon roared, consciousness and anything keeping him as more than a monster completely gone with his rage, leaving him as no more able to reason than a rotted corpse. Then, it charged. Finn jabbed the Finn Sword at it, firing the flame from that blade into Poseidon. The blast exploded out of its back, making it stumble. It righted itself, roaring and continuing.

"Watch out Bro!" Jake shouted.

Finn flew forward to meet its charge and it leapt at him, claws on its hands extending to a foot long. Finn grinned raising the grass sword as he neared Poseidon. Then, he reached it and slashed as he passed, Poseidon doing the same. Finn skidded to a stop, massive gashes now opened on his left side while his right was kept safe by the Finn Sword to he didn't lose his right arm. His left, however, was lying on the ground a few feet behind him, blood coating the blade where it had split Poseidon's left arm in half to the elbow. Finn's grass sword was also covered in blood which was steaming still from the heat of the flames.

Poseidon was standing on its one useable front foot and its hind legs, its other front foot slowly beginning to stitch itself back together but moving at a snail's pace. A growl began to rise in Poseidon's throat but as soon as it opened its mouth to roar, its entire right side split open, its insides exploding out of it in a geyser as Poseidon collapsed. The clouds overhead began to clear but just as the remaining two vampires began to shout in pain as their skin boiled, Simon created a snow storm that would last an hour and blocked the sun.

"We don't have long," Simon stated, his crown crumbling and his body reverting to its completely human form. "We have to get them somewhere out of the sun."

"Marcie's cave," Jake stated. "It's about an hour's run from here."

"We should hurry," Simon stated picking up Finn's severed arm and then Finn and handing both to Jake as Marceline picked up her father and flew toward her cave, Jake sprinting after her with Simon on his shoulder.

* * *

Read and review.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

New Reasons

The Heavens wept, this time by choice rather than the whim of a psychopathic undead scum-sucker. The rain was cold enough to sting but light enough that no one minded being out in it, most surprisingly that included Finn. After all, if he was going to be alive for the rest of eternity, it stood to reason that he should start forming a set of new reasons for his feelings toward the rain, this time hopefully to at least be neutral to it. And he was off to a wonderful start.

"Do you, Finn, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health with both sounding irrelevant, until redeath do you part?" Princess Bubblegum recited, more or less.

"Absolutely," Finn stated.

"And do you, Marceline, take Finn-"

"Weenie," Marceline whispered making Princess Bubblegum pause to restrain a small laugh as Finn's face started to turn pink.

"-to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until redeath do you part?" Princess Bubblegum finished.

"I suppose I can babysit him for a while," Marceline grinned, Finn's face darkening a bit more.

Jake covered his mouth in the crowd to restrain his laugh and Simon simply grinned.

"Close as we'll get with you I suppose," Princess Bubblegum sighed. "By the power vested in me by the Royalty of Ooo, and by the authority of Lord Abadeer for this one wedding, I now pronounce you Vampire King and his Queen. You may kiss the bride."

Finn and Marceline happily obliged and cheers rang out from the crowd that consisted of every living thing in the entire Land of Ooo along with several skeletons from the Land of the Dead, Death's skull, demons from the Nightosphere, and Abadeer, who was wearing a full body cast for the next week until his body had regenerated.

"Look at that," Finn grinned. "I die and everyone is happy about it."

"Guess they didn't like their hero being such a weenie," Marceline grinned back. "Come on. I have something to show you."

She took his hand, and they flew into the sky, continuing until they breached the clouds and disappeared from everyone's view. After another few minutes of flying, they broke out above the clouds and stopped. On one side there was a black sky with stars by the hundreds of trillions, more than Finn had ever seen in a full sky as a human. To the other side, the sky was died a dozen different colors by the setting sun.

"It's beautiful," Finn breathed.

"We can't see the sun," Marceline stated. "Without dying, at least. But we can chase the sunset."

"I'll be paying Death a visit soon," Finn stated. "He claims to know a way to protect vampires from the sun's wrath, at least when he works with Abadeer. I suppose that is a fitting wedding gift for his goddaughter huh?"

Marceline blinked and looked over at him, seeing a grin on his face.

"I'm...his goddaughter?" Marceline blinked before smiling. "Figures. So sunrise. That should be something worth seeing."

Finn nodded as Marceline leaned on his shoulder, both switching to a sitting position and with Marceline in Finn's lap. Yes, Finn supposed he could stand the rain. He may even come to love the rain. Someday.

THE END

* * *

Just a short epilogue chapter. You know what to do. And thanks for reading this whole thing.


End file.
